The End of Time
by Metal4k
Summary: The Flood, the worst threat any civilization has ever faced, has returned. With their galaxies destroyed, Commander Shepard and John 117, find themselves in a galaxy far far away. Will the Republic believe these new comers? Can they unite before its to late? As the Universe's secrets unfold, the Flood is revealed to be worse than anyone ever imagined...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N enjoy! This story shall Be dark. **

* * *

Earth, United States, Texas. Docking installation 0121. Year 2575. 20 years after the Covenant war.

* * *

"John hurry!" Cortanna yelled through the COM. He sprinted as fast as he could through the corridors. He saw the sliding door that lead to the docking station of the UNSC INFINITY. Screeches and wails echoed through the hall. They were gaining on him. He hurdled over a knocked over pillar. He rammed into the sliding door, charging straight through the glass. The sky's outside were gray and peach. A foggy green mist was starting to block out the sun. He glanced to the mountains and city in the distance. A UNSC destroyer laid in ruins on the mountain. The city was in flames. He could here the screams and gunfire.

"John hurry! Laskys been ordered to abandon Earth! You have to get out of there before him and the rest of the fleet leave you behind!" Kelly yelled over the COM. John looked back at the docking station he had just left. Hundreds of flood crawled over the building snarling and hissing. Dozens poured out of the broken screen door. John fired what remained of his Gauss Rifle, a special breed of the battle rifle retrofitted with gauss weaponry. The two shots tore through at least a dozen of the combat forms but he couldn't even see a difference in the numbers. He turned an looks at the infinity. He saw a ramp was lowered off one of the lower hanger bays onto the walkway. A spartan in black armor stood on the ramp waving him to go faster. He huffed. John pushed himself to his limits. He accelerated to 65 kph. He had only gone this fast one before which left him with a torn Achilles' tendon. The massive engines on the INFINITY roared to life.

"John were not gonna make it!" Cortanna cried.

"We'll make it" he said calmly. But even he was afraid. It had happened and he couldn't believe it. The Flood, the most dangerous threat to life anywhere in the galaxy, in the universe had returned. He wasn't even sure how. He just remembered the first signs.

* * *

Flashback.

John entered the command room aboard the UNSC Carrier Independence. The Arbiter, Lord hood, A grunt named Painsky, Doctor Halsey, Kelly, Linda, and Admiral Parangosky stood around a circular table. Kelly looked up and gave half a smile to him. No one else even bothered to look at him. They all stared at the table. The Arbiter flexed his jaws. John could tell something wasn't right. He walked up next to Hood.

"Sir." He saluted.

"Not today chief... Cortanna show him..." He said gravely. "Aye aye sir" she sighed over the intercom.

John looked at the table. A holographic video pooped up.

"We lost contact with two worlds. The elites world of Reconciliation and our world New Harmony. This is the footage we reviewed from New Harmony. No survivors from either planets." Cortanna explained. John felt worried. New harmony had at least fifty UNSC ships docked. They were colony ships meant to help spread humanity into new reaches of the galaxy. It was highly defended with over 50000 troops stationed on the small world. The video began to play and his stomach turned. He was watching a video feed. Deformed creatures lunged across from one building to another. Marines and ODSTs fought the parasite in the streets. He watched as several marines were torn limb from limb. Gunfire ripped through the waves but as one combat form fell another dozen took its place.

"Where did they get all these troops?" John asked.

"We don't know. They came from beyond the galaxy in sleek, rounded ships." A flood form pulled out an orange biotic sword and cut a marine cleanly in half. Pure forms ran rampant as John watched a family fall victim to the flood forms. He would never forget the screams from them.

"Their back... The flood has returned" Kelly said with both anger and sorrow.

"We must fight them with everything. All of the Sangheili shall fight till the end. We will not allow the parasite to win!" The Arbiter proclaimed as he pounded his fist on his armor.

"Cortanna take us to defcon 1. We are at war" Hood proclaimed.

* * *

Brief history of the war.

After this day the UNSC, Sangheili, Mgalekgolo, Unngoy, all joined forces to form the United Alliance of the Galaxy, the UAG.

2562

The Second battle of Harvest. UAG engaged insignificant flood forces and Managed to repel them.

2562

The battles of Arcadia and Harvest. The flood attacked with overwhelming numbers. The Flood used different types of ships rather then any seen within any known race. Flood ships shown to have kinetic barriers and combat forms have biotic abilities making them all the more potent on the battle field. UAG forces engaged, deploying spartan 117 and spartan 087 to Arcadia to halt the spread of flood. Three weeks later both planets fall to the flood. UAG declares martial law and begins mass production of weapons and ships. UNSC ships Mac and point defense weapons are upgraded too triple the original power level by using condensed energy bursts to allow greater acceleration and impact force. Super Mac is doubled in strength by similar technique. HIGHCOM meets and establishes plan Reclamation in case of the worst.

2563

Outer colonies of UNSC and Sangheili empires have fallen. UAG begins production of new ASCENDANCY ship meant to replace INFINITY. ASCENDANCY is twice as big as INFINITY with twice the armaments along with the new Super Compressed Electric Accelerated Cannon which contains three times the power of a Super Mac cannon. Commander Lasky is promoted to Admiral for outstanding leadership in the recent battle of Mocsare IV where Admiral Richards fell In battle to superior flood naval forces.

2564

Jiralhanae and Kig-Yar join the forces of UAG as the flood threat approaches their home planets. Fall of the UAG fleet Retribution in attempted rescue of infected planet.

2565 January

Flood begin to penetrate outer lines of defense. Flood Launch an attack on Sanghelios as well as the Jiralhanae home world. Battles rage for three months as the flood constantly batter UAG forces on both worlds. UAG begins development of gauss rifle for Spartans. Spartan blue team and Arbiter are deployed to Sanghelios as battle turns for the worst. Fall of Jiralhanae home world ending with Brutes becoming an endangered species.

2565 March

Sanghelios is freed and the flood are defeated at the battle thanks to actions of Spartan 117 and the Arbiter. Sentinels from remaining halo installations join the fight causing a brief respite to UAG forces as they begin to push the flood back. New Gravemind is created within the Galaxy.

2565 August

Flood strikes back and successfully breach UAG lines infecting twenty two planets along with a year long siege of the recently freed Sanghelios. Elite ships begin to fully glass planets to halt the spread of the flood. The second battle for Reach begins. The Battles for Sanghelios and Reach become the bloodiest and most terrifying of the war to date.

2566

Fall of Sanghelios and Reach. Death of several spartan IVs and the spartan III named Ash. Ash sacrificed himself for the crew of INFINITY.

2567

Flood use a daring technique and blitzkrieg straight through UAGS territory effectively splitting off the western and eastern halves of the UAG empire. Cole protocol fully instated. UNSC ships begin to fully MAC and nuke planets to haunt flood infection spread. Gauss rifle is finished and Spartan 117 and 087 save INFINITY from successful flood breach.

2568

After countless losses the Sangheli are endangered. Fall of the Kig-Yar, Unngoy and Mgalekgolo home worlds resulting in the lose Of over 10,000 ships in the battles for each planet significantly crippling UAG forces. Lord Hood, Cortanna, The Arbiter and Admiral Lasky declare standing order Burning Siege. It is now banned to try and save infected planets. Ships are to glass and bombard from orbit to destroy and avoid infection. Western half of UAG planet count at 156 planets. 15,678 ships in Naval force. Eastern half of UAG planets count 150. Naval strength at 40,456 ships.

2570

UAG territory in the west completely falls to the flood. Leaving only the east to fight the flood. Locations of the one hundred and fifty remaining planets are found by the Gravemind. Fall of the inner colonies excluding the recently nuked Reach. Earth becomes last military bastion for UAG forces. Hood and Arbiter consider operation Reclamation which is opposed by 117 and Cortana.

2571

Battle for Earth begins. 30,000 ships are launched in a last ditch effort to defend earth against the attacking force of 1,245,000 ships. ASCENDANCY And INFINITY lead the charge. Spartan IVs, IIIs and blue team are deployed to save Earth.

2572

Flood uses battle for earth as a distraction and assaults remaining one hundred UAG planets. Only 10,000 ships were left to defend the UAGs remaining planets.

2573

Battle of earth reaches tipping point as the Flood capture Asia, Austraila and Europe. UAG fleet above earth down to 13,567 as the battle turns for the worst. Operation Reclamation is deemed a go.

2574

Only twenty planets remain along with Earth in the UAG empire.  
Twenty ships split and find the remaining Halo rings for Operation Reclamation. Operation Reclamation is the activation of remaining Halo arrays to free the galaxy from the Flood. Activation of arrays is delayed until the last possible moment.

2575

Earth and planet of Plaskac III are the last UAG planets. Effective naval force of UAG placed at 3,256. Respective populations of each race are around 20 million for humans, 8 million elites, 10 million hunters, 23 million grunts, 2 million brutes, and 5 million jackals.

* * *

**Current date February 1, 2575**

Fall of Earth. Fall of Plaskac III. Operation Reclamation enacted. Rings commenced to fire in fifty nine minutes.

58...

57...

John lunged at the ramp as it ascended. He grabbed on, denting the metal as he hung on. Kelly grabbed his arm and yanked Him up. He gave her a slight nod.

"That was too close.." Cortanna sighed. The INFINITY began its Ascent into space. John and Kelly stared down. They watched as the flood ran rampant and destroyed the once glorious city of Houston. They turned as the ramp closed up and hissed as the airlock finished sealing itself. They began their journey to the bridge.

"I can't believe this... After all this time... I thought we had won..." John said.

"You can't win every time John." Kelly said with kindness. They were silent the rest of the way.

* * *

They walked into the bridge. Admiral Lasky was at the command/holo table, staring at the holographic image of Earth. 32 minutes till halo activation. The INFINTY was turning from the raging space battle to face Earth. John caught a glimpse of the ongoing battle in space. Hundreds of UAG ships fought the impossible battle against the thousands of flood ships approaching earth. The INFINITY finally completed its turn. Twenty UNSC destroyers and twenty elite cruisers lined up next to it.

"Commence Order Burning Siege" Lasky said in a grim voice. The ships fire. MAC and archer missiles tore up Earths surface. Cities being incinerated by the powerful rounds. Plasma torpedoes evaporated the now black seas of Earth. The INIFINITY fired its main cannon. The MAC slammed into New York. The city and all of its surroundings vaporized in a giant flash of light.

The Comm came alive.

"Lasky slip space to rendezvous coordinates now! Halos will are going to be activated sooner! The installations are under attack! Order your fleet to enact slip space travel!" Hood yelled. John saw the timer on his HUD jump down from 30 to 5 minutes.

"Cortanna!" Lasky yelled.

"John put me in the INFINITIYs systems!" Cortana ordered. John ran over to the chip slot in the command console and slipped in Cortanas chip. The AI appeared on the holographic table. A slip space portal opened up in front of INFINITY.

"This is Admiral Lasky all ships quickly enact the final steps of the operation Reclamation and proceed to rendezvous point immediately! No questions asked!" Lasky ordered over the over the long range COMs.

The INFINITY moved into the slip space rupture. John glanced one last time at Earth.

The burning and forsaken home of Humanity.

* * *

John watched as the Milky Way galaxy came into view. The INFINITY had just exited slip space. It had taken ten hours from Earth to reach where they where even with INFINITYs superior slip space abilities. Two hundred UNSC and elite warships were already there waiting for them.

"Where's the ASCENDANCY and all the others?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know... UNSC RETALIATION where's the rest of your fleet?" Cortanna asked allowing herself to be heard on the command bridge.

"Their gone only twenty of us made it out." A male voice responded a few seconds later.

"Didnt they have five hundred ships still fighting over Plascak?" John asked.

"Impossible for them to all get wiped out so quickly..." Kelly said softly.

"Sir one thousand and Twenty slip space ruptures to our left." A man at a computer console announced.

"Bring us around ninety degrees" Lasky ordered as he leaned against the central holo table in the center of the command bridge. The INFINITY turned to meet the new threats. The ASCENDANCY along with two hundred UNSC destroyers, three hundreds Frigates, one hundred Halycon and Colonial class ships, three hundred Elite Frigate and Destoyers, one hundred Elite Assault Carriers and Cruisers, and Eighteen Elite Super Carriers exited out of slip space ruptures. The Arbiters Super Carrier, Burning Light, was twice the size of the rest. Besides the ASCENDANCY it was the most powerful ship in the fleet with human MAC guns and archer middles equipped on it as well as stationary forerunner beam weapons. It had been designed specifically to fight the flood during the war.

"This is Admiral Hood all remaining admirals and fleet masters report in." Hoof said over the COMs and appearing on the holo table.

"Admiral Lasky reporting in."

"Admiral Stewart reporting"

"Admiral Nakishima here"

"Fleet master Cree Fredum present"

"Fleet Master Kel's Prator reporting"

"Supreme Fleet Master The'l Vadam here." Hood and the arbiter were the two supreme commanders of all UAG forces.

"Admiral Parangosky reporting in" silence filled the void. Kelly glanced out the windows of the Infinity at all the ships around as Parangoskys hologram came into view along all the others.

"We're all that's left." Lasky said grimly. Hood nodded.

"So what's the new plan?" John asked walking up next to Lasky.

"Well Master Chief, Halsey has something in mind." Hood said. He moved to side and held his hand out. Doctor Catherine Halsey walked into view and appeared as a hologram next to Hood's hologram. Parangosky scrunched her eyebrows.

"Guess someone is still sour towards Halsey." Cortana said over Johns private COM, connecting to his suit remotely from the Infinity.

"Thank you Admiral. Well I have a proposition. As it seems we have two options. We split and find a home for humanity which comes with the weakness of separating our remains forces making us even more vulnerable than we already are. Option two... We can head off together in search of a new home. With slip space it is possible for us to find one, but either way our galaxy is gone and we have to find a new one." A grim silence washed over. John let his mind run over things. Where would they go? Earth was humanities home. It had fallen to the clutches of an evil beyond all others.

"Where would you propose we go?" Admiral Stewart finally asked.

"I have already charted a course to a nearby galaxy. It would take a year even with slip space to get there. But we'll need to leave soon so the flood can't follow us." Halsey explained. John tensed at their name. He even noticed the Arbiters muscles tense.

"I say we split." Pargansoky said simply.

"Why?" The Arbiter asked.

"Because tactically it's more sound. Gives us a better chance of survival." She explained.

"Yes but making us weaker at the same time" the Arbiter countered.

"Enough... Admirals and Fleet masters I leave it up to you. Those for the new galaxy and staying together." Hood said. He raise his hand. Slowly yet surely Admiral Stewart, Admiral Lasky, The Arbiter, And both Fleet masters raised their hands.

"Then we go with the majority favor. Prep slip space drives." Hood ordered to someone off screen.

"I'll send the coordinates to each ship an really the orders." Lasky said. Halsey nodded as did Hood.

"Meeting adjourned" Hood said and with that the holograms faded away as each person signed off. Lasky looked over at John.

"Wake me up when we get there?" He said with half a smile.

" No..." John turned and began to head towards cryo bay. A slip space portal opened up in front of INFINITY. John looked back at him. And with his monotone voice said

"Wake me when you need me"

* * *

General Obi Wan Kenobi stirred in his sleep. He tossed and turned. He watched as massive aliens with a jaw that split in four, tower over clone troopers. He watched as the aliens tossed them around like rag dolls. He watched as a four wookie warriors assaulted a massive armored being, spikes protruding from its back, orange skin visible through gaps in its armor, a huge metal shield on one arm, a massive green glowing cannon in the other. The wookies were crushed and vaporized. He watched as a woman, with medium length light brown hair, in sleek gray and silver armor fighting both clone troopers and the aliens. A glowing orange blade coming out from her arm as she sliced a small alien in half. She used a biotic blast and blew away several troopers. A being in green metal armor with a golden visor ran through the middle. He ran faster than even a wookie, the being tearing through troopers like nothing. The being was elegant and fluid almost as much if mot more then a Jedi. the being was surrounded by the force. Then everything stopped. The Forces presence was gone and replaced by a cold troopers, aliens, the woman and the being stopped. A voice began to speak.

"I am the monument to all your sins..." A deep terrifying voice said. The aliens ran in fear. The woman feel to her knees and grabbed her head, beginning to rock back and forth as tears streamed down her checks. The being fell to it's knees and stared up. A large creature enveloped in darkness with tentacles and a massive menacing mouth floated in the shroud.

"We are the perfection of life. The purest form. The final evolution." The being said.

"And all shall succumb to us." The scenery changed. Obi wan gasped. He watched as Coruscant burned. Fire riddle it. He noticed several ships along with Republic and CIS ships fighting ships he had never seen before. The green being walked up to him and looked right at him.

"If only you listened we could've saved the universe" it said.

"The Universe?"

"Yes they are a threat to all life." Yoda walked over to them.

"Evil they are. Not even the Dark side dares with these ones. The Force fleas from them. Why did we not see it.." Yoda said shaking his head. Obi Wam watched as the Jedi temple was enveloped in a massive nuclear blast.

Obi wan jerked awake. Sweat covered his forehead and riddled his body. He coughed.

"That was a horrible dream..." He said wiping sweat from his forehead. His mind wandered at a million miles minute. What could be so strong as to threaten the whole galaxy? Who were those beings and aliens? They were like nothing in the archives. He swung his legs over and stretched on his bed. He looked over at the holopad next to the bed. A green light blinked on and off. He tapped on it. A hologram of Clone Major appeared it was a recorded message.

"General Obi wan we have stumbled across s small fleet of unknown origins. The flagship reads 'Normandy' on the front. We have been ordered to not intercept or contact till you arrive. Please arrive soon." The hologram died away. Obi took in a deep breath and cleared his mind of his fears and doubts pushing the dream to the far corners of his mind. He would talk to Master Yoda about it latter. He got and got dressed. He grabbed his light saber and walked out. The force told him this was going to be a long day.

* * *

"And all shall perish beneath our feet!" - Gravemind, 2575. Battle of Earth.

* * *

**A/N well this should be an interesting crossover! What's do you guys think so far? Please review and look out for the next chapter. Thanks for reading and God bless!**


	2. Chapter 1: A galaxy far far away

A/N So here's chapter one! Hope you enjoy! Also I don't know a lot of Star Wars EU or book cannon so only the movies are cannon in this story. I'll be using made up planets of my own creation in this story but ill also be using major systems from the Star Wars universe. Anyway hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter one: A galaxy far far away.**

Commander Alice Shepard stared out the viewport. The crew had been deathly silently ever since they detected unknown ships. The had appeared out of no where. Just like the flood.

The memories sent chills down her back. They had come out of no where. Out of the darkness of space. A terrifying consumer of life. Not even the reapers stood a chance. She remembered as she watched the indoctrinators become the indoctrinated. When they had invaded it was in the middle of the war against the reapers. No one had noticed a few planets vanish from communication but It didn't click. They figured the reapers had just destroyed them. How wrong they were. By the time they even realized that the true threat was when half of reaper territory had been taken over by The Flood. A reaper delegate had been sent over to the council to try and sign a truce. They feared the flood. When Shepard had heard of it her heart had faded. What could be so terrifying that even the reapers feared them? It didn't matter though. Even with the reapers... They were no match. It had taken only 3 years. 3 years and the Flood had already won.

"Shepard we have an incoming transmission from the unknown ships." Joker relayed looking up at her.

"Alright send it to the conference room. Tell Garrus and Victus to meet me there." She said turning around. Her short light brown hair twirling as she turned. She made her way down to the conference room. Passing by a variety of people. The Normandy was the new home of around two hundred people. After the fall of the galaxy, the ten remaining alliance/turian/salarian ships had used the last remaining mass effect relay to shoot themselves out into deep space. They hadn't planned on finding another galaxy. Especially one with ships whose technology and sheer size was so far more advanced then anything they had ever seen. Alice saw the doors to the conference room. Garrus and Victus already waiting for her.

"How's the situation?" Garrus asked calmly as she walked up.

"Not good. The sheer size of just one of their ships would make them more then enough of a challenge for all of our ships to fight just one... Unfortunately there are three of them." The doors slid open revealing the conference room with the holo table.

"At least they aren't firing at us" Victus stated.

"At least.."

The three made their way in as the doors closed behind them. The holo display flickered to life. A man in what appeared to be robes, stood before them. His hair was clean cut and he had a full yet short beard. His hands were hidden in the robes as his two arms were clasped together. He had a broad face.

"Greetings, I am General Obi Wan Kenobi of the Republic." He spoke kindly yet with authority. Alice glanced at Garrus, who gave a slight nod in return.

"Greetings Obi Wan. I am Commander Alice Shepard. Last surviving commander of Alliance forces. And well..." She trailed off. She was one of the last commanders from her galaxy. Obi wan glanced at her strangely. He could tell she carried some burden. A great one at that, but he could worry about that later right now he had to find out who these people were, though He didn't consider them a threat due to their lack of technological achievement.

"Mrs. Alice I see you have pressing matters however I must inquire whom you are allied with and where you came from. Your ships are far different then any within the galaxy not mention notably weaker." Obi Wan stated calmly.

Alice squinted slightly. She found it intimidating how this man knew they were at a technological disadvantage to him and his forces.

"Allied? We are Allied with our own and no else. And we are from the planet earth. Well at least the humans are." She said back.

"Earth? There is no such planet within the archives." He looked at them cautiously.

"Well I must insist we meet face to face for a more civilized conversation. The planet below, Mustafar, land there and we will meet. Ills end you the coordinates of the rendezvous. Oh and please do not bring many armed troops. My men are rather jumpy due to the war." He continued. He hated talking over holograms.

"Will do. I'll be there in twenty minutes" Alice replied with a nod. Obi Wan nodded back and the hologram disappeared as the connection was severed. Alice sighed. It seemed to her almost every place in the universe was at war.

* * *

Alice walked off the shuttle. Mustafar was a desolate, volcanic planet. She wondered why anyone would build on such a poor planet. She glanced around the landing pad they had landed on. It was made of sheer metal. Around two dozen men in white armor, With blue coloring on the foreheads, shoulders and chest, had the shuttle surrounded. Their long rifles pointing at Alice and Garrus intently. The few guards she had brought including James stood behind the two. They crouched and aimed their weapons back at the armored men. A robbed hooded figure stood in front of the clones. The figure removed their hood. Obi wan stared at them intently. The armor they wore was unlike anything he or anyone he knew had ever seen. He focused his mind and senses each ones emotions. Fear, anger, hate, agony, sorrow, pain, distrust, and loyalty flooded the minds the soldiers including Alice but he sensed no hostility. He sensed no want to fight but he sensed the a determination to survive.

"Stand down" he ordered to the clones. The clones reluctantly lowered their weapons. Alice and her men did not.

"You are general Kenobi?" Garrus asked crossing his arms. Obi Wan nodded. Garrus slightly squinted as he studied him. He couldn't tell what but something about him was different. Alice shifted in her position.

"I didn't think you'd come down with so many men." Alice stated untrusting of his motives.

"Well I am meeting a faction that has no history within any known archives." Obi Wan said with a genuine smile. Alice couldn't help but smile back with a shake of her head. He had a point. She was surprised he didn't have tanks and air support with him, then again she didnt even know if any tanks could fit on the platform or any part of the installations she saw when they were descending into the planet.

"Come Commander Shepard. I'm sure you have many questions." Obi Wan said turning around and leaving down the ramp into the installation. The clones relaxed slightly.

"At ease." Alice ordered her men. The few guards and James reluctantly lowered their rifles. Alice lead the way after Obi Wan. She walked down the ramp that lead into the installation. The sliding door slid up allowing them to enter. Several clones took lead as they entered taking them to wherever Obi Wan had gone. The place was void of color except the gray of metal. She walked through the hall way of an installation hating how barren it looked. She could here the boots of the clones that followed her and her team. She got to another door that slid open. A large conference room. Metal tables with slick chairs. Windows protected by shields allowed one to look out over the planets volcanic surface. Obi wan sat at one end of the table. A large table cloth had been draped over the table to give it a friendlier appearance. He poured a steaming cup of tea for himself.

"Please sit down" Obi Wan said with a smile. Alice and Garrus reluctantly sat down. They believed he was to kind. Far to kind to strangers.

"Tea?" The Jedi offered his guests. Alice and Garrus looked at one another. Garrus shrugged.

"It's not like there's much left to lose." He said sadly. Alice shrugged. She felt cold and hallow. So much pain knowing everything and almost everyone you had once known was gone. Destroyed or dead. Alice looked back at the Jedi.

"Yes please" she smiled. He grinned. He poured them each a cup and ordered a clone to take it to them. Alice took the cup and sipped its warm contents. The warmth spiked through her bringing back a slight felling of happiness. It wasn't a happiness that would last but was one for the moment, one of content. Content knowing that she and around 7,000 others from her galaxy had survived. She wondered if They could start a new in this Galaxy. She would do her best to see to it.

"Now Commander before you start asking questions, I must ask a few of my own." Obi Wan clapped his hands together. Alice sighed. She wasn't sure what to think. He seemed genuinely kind, but experience had taught her not to trust almost no one. She looked at Obi Wan.

"Shoot." She replied coldly. He grinned.

"Where are you from?"

"Earth. Orion Arm. Milky Way Galaxy."

"Milky way? well thats not the name of this galaxy. How exactly did you end up here in our galaxy?"

"Mass Effect relay. We modified them to shoot us out of our galaxy into a random vector of space. Seems that we apparently stumbled upon an inhabited galaxy."

Obi Wan gave a small grin.

"Apparently."

Alice couldn't help but chuckle at his witty comment.

"Now Commander..." His face turned serious. Alice noticed his eyes become frightened almost for a split second before turning calm and collected. She had only seen that kind of look once before. When she first looked into the mirror after facing... Them.

"Why did you abandon your galaxy?" His words drop like a hammer as an icy silence fell over them. Garrus sighed breaking the silence temporarily. Those words brought back horrid memories to both him and Alice.

"It's a long story." Garrus said grimly. Obi Wan sat back in his chair.

"Well I have time" he said with concern. Alice looked out the window

"They call themselves The Flood."

* * *

**One month later within the Slip space stream.**

Cortanna stared out the view port. She anxiously awaited the exit from slip space. They had been aboard the INFINITY for three months. Three months within the slip space stream. She had gotten bored during the trip. She didn't have much to do. She monitored the ship, the Spartans well what remained of them, counted and recorded each weapon and chatted with almost every high ranking officer aboard the ship and that was all she had done. Either way she constantly kept an eye on John. Though she was separated from him she still felt a responsibility to protect him. She refocused her attention on what was happening. She looked out the view port. A large hole in the slip space stream appeared. The twinkling of stars filled the hole in black space.

"Crew prepare for transaction into real space." Admiral Lasky said over the intercom. He sat back in his chair and began fiddled with his hands.

"Nervous?" Cortanna asked.

"A tad. I mean what other kind of threats await us in this new galaxy? Not to mention We have to start new. All of us. Every race that survived. How do we even know if there's another inhabitable planet in this galaxy? What if their all rock and gas? What do we do then?" Lasky said shakily. His position was taking a toll on his young mind.

"Well we'll just have to see now wont we?" Cortanna replied calmly. He nodded in agreement. The INFINITY shook slightly as it passed through the hole, leaving slipspace and re-emerging back into real space. Stars filled every angle. Some bright some not as bright. Most of them were white but a few shines blue, green or red. Several planets came into view. A red sun was in the center of this solar system.

"Here we go." Lasky said standing from his chair. "Any habitable planets in this system?"

"Yes sir. One of the large moons orbiting the fourth planet to the sun." A officer replied. Lasky walked over to the glass separating the command bridge from space. He eyed the planet nearest to them.

"What planet have we exited next too?"

"Scans show that we exited next to the fifth planet in the solar system. The last planet reaching out from the sun here. Unfortunately the planet were next to is made of a completely carbon monoxide atmosphere. Scans show the planet has a rocky core similar to Jupiter. Apparently there's liquid water present on the surface. The planet fourth from the sun is the same however its moon shows breathable atmosphere, vegetation and water." An intrigued officer reported from his station. Lasky nodded. He walked over to the holo table.

"Cortanna."

"I've already called the other commanding officers. Hood has ordered all ships to move into orbit around the fourth planet. He wants to send a scouting party." Cortanna replied.

"Alright. Tell all personal to be ready for anything. And get the Spartans ready. I have a feeling were going to need them." Lasky said turning back to the viewport. Cortanna smiled.

"Yes sir. Do I.."

"Yes Cortanna. Johns going to need you. Don't worry. Wesley can take care of the ship." Lasky smiled. An avatar of a coyote appeared.

"The ship will be in safe hands Cortanna! No need to worry!" He squeaked enthusiastically. Cortanna sighed. Wesley was a new AI. He was smart and capable but he lacked experience. Even AIs needed experience.

"Take care of her Wesley." Cortanna said patting the coyote.

"You can count on me!" He said with much enthusiasm. Cortanna nodded and immediately transferred down to the armory. Lasky sighed. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

* * *

John 117 stepped into the armory. It was gray and unfriendly and relatively covered with dust. No one had been in there for three months. They had no need too. Over the months the larger ships like the INFINITY and ASCENDENCY had been retrofitted with movie theaters, restaurants, indoor parks and pools, schools, and even shopping malls. The top brass were trying to make things as normal as possible for all the refugees on board the ships. Kelly, Fred and Linda followed close behind.

The four had been relatively 'lazy' since they had gone into slipspace. When the trip had begun the Spartans had planned on going into cryo sleep but Honoose not out an order for no one to use cryo sleep, he never mentioned why. After the order the order was sent out the Spartans became awkward and uneasy. They didn't know what to do. They had no true purpose. The enemy was now behind them and for once their skills weren't needed. Over the first month they slowly began to merge into what society was left. Kelly had been the first, being the most friendly and talkative of the group she quickly earned her place as a physical trainer for those injured or the new recruits in the UAG forces . Fred always the attitude of a leader was soon contracted to be a platoon leader of his own marine squad even if was only for training purposes. He had also become a trainer for the new spartan V program. He was to teach them tactical awareness but unlike Kelly, he hadn't kept his body in top condition. Linda had a completely different career. She was always the cleverest out of the group and she used it to her advantage. She had been assigned by ONI to keep tabs of everyone who might pose a threat to the new found peace in slipspace. She had effectively stopped a few rebellions already, silently putting the heads of each one 'out of commission'. John was the oddball. He was the most silent and reserved. He had already effectively saved humanity and with no threat to humanity he hadn't received any orders from the High brass of the UNSC. He had adopted more slowly. He kept himself in shape to the best of his ability but tried to fit in with normal citizens. He tried making friends and doing normal things like going to movies and restaurants but he could never fit in. Not after everything he had seen. At nights he would toss and stir, sweat would roll down his neck as nightmares plagued him, and any nightmare that plagued a Spartan was something to worry about.

The Spartans walked through the armory not even paying a second glance to the thousands of weapons on the racks. The overhead lights providing light to the entire warehouse sized armory. A few experimental weapons were even on the racks towards the back. John for a second wondered what they did. He placed his Hand on a palm scanner next to a pair of large steel doors. The palm scanner beeped and the two doors slid open. The Spartans passed through and into a large hangar. Dozens of people walking around. Lights illuminated the hangar as men and women stepped into their respective armor stations. Doctors and technicians stood at each station as Spartan IVs and Vs got into their respective armors.

Spartan V armor was distinctly different from their Spartan IV counterparts. Their armors were a Uniform Gray and White. Their visors were a silver color. The Spartan Vs had no physical enhancements save the augmented bone strength. Their speed and strength came from their suits. The suits were a mix of the MJOLNIR, SPI and ODST armors. Their enhanced speed and strength were derived from the MJOLNIR armor. Their camouflage systems were taken from the SPI armor but were given upgrades so not even a motion tracker could detect. The armor would give of certain frequency that would block motion tracker signals. The helmets and its systems were of the ODST armor. The designs were different resembling more of the Spartan II helmet rather than the ODSTs. The armor was made of a new Titanium alloy. Titanium AA 3. It was an enhanced version of the Titanium A used to make warships. The alloy was a mix of titanium, steel, and aluminum. The aluminum allowed the armor to be flexible for impacts of medium strength such as a bullet. The steel was on the outer layer providing the first barrier of protection however the Titanium was what made up the durability and strength of the armor. The armor was almost equivalent in durability and protection to the first generation of MJOLNIR. The shields had been upgraded. they were enhanced to where they used kinetic barriers to effectively stop bullets in their tracks and energy barriers to stop plasma rounds. The shields were the most advanced in the UNSC or Covenant Arsenal.

"Check it out, it's him." A Spartan IV whispered to another Spartan. John gave a curt nod to them. After the Covenant War and The Flood Wars he had become something of an icon to the other soldiers.

One by one the spartan IIs broke ranks as each got into their armories. John finally turned into his. The doctors looked up at him from the pedestal before his station.

"Just like old times" Cortanna said as she simultaneously appeared on the pedestal startling the doctors.

"Like old times" John replied earning a smile from her.

After facing the diadact John had learned a part of Cortanna had survived within his armor. She had split herself into it and a few years later when fighting a group of Insurrectionists She reappeared completely repaired and beyond rampancy. She was new but John had learned she was still the same Cortanna. She had put all her memories and personality into the fragment in his armor which had saved her in the end. John walked into his station and turned around.

A small group of IVs and Vs gathered near the pedestal with the doctors and Cortanna. The rest looked from a far as a silence crept over the hangar. Slowly the arms holding the boots and arms of the MJOLNIR Mark VIII were lowered down on Johns body. The armor slipped on over his black body suit and with several clicks locked into place. The next pair of arms came down holding his greaves and boots. The greaves were opened and slipped onto his thighs. The greaves snapped shut as the boots were placed in front of him. He stepped into them. They locked into place. Another mechanical arm appeared from above holding his front chest piece as another arm appeared from behind with his back piece. The two slowly reached him and simultaneously slipped on with the side clicking together in place. John flexed his arms once again feeling the familiar feel of his armor. He could almost say he missed wearing it. Finally the last arm came down holding his helmet. The gold visor reflected the white lighting of the hangar. The arm stopped before him and basically held out his helmet to him. He grabbed the helmet and slipped it on. A hiss broke out as the helmet and suit sealed itself together. The right breastplate still had the gash within it despite all the enhancements and upgrades it has received. John wanted to keep it. It reminded him of all the things that had happened. It reminded him how he still had to fight. John moved his arms and fingers. He looked around the visor. He noticed the enhanced motion sensor. It detected even the movement of breathing. No one would be able to sneak up on him. It was the only sensor the UNSC and Covenant owned that could track the Spartan Vs in their camouflage mode. The armor was the same color as before and looked almost the same as it had. Then only difference was that the shoulders pads were broader and covered all his shoulder. His shields had also been replaced with and upgraded version of the Spartan V shields. He could simply think a command and all the power in his suit would transfer to his shields. In that state his strength and speed would be reduced but he could take a full on blast of a Covenant plasma torpedo. The specialty also allowed him gave him one other ability. After the power had been transferred to his shields he could then overload them and cause an acute EMP burst at the cost of his shields.

John stepped out of the station. Kelly, Linda and Fred were in their advanced Mark VII armors. Kelly had recolored her armor a light blue. Fred had preferred a dull red. Linda had taken to a grayish black.

"I like the new armor." Cortanna said looking at John.

"Thanks" John nodded. He reached out and put his hand onto the pedestal. He pressed on the holographic screen. Cortannas Avatar disappeared as a small crystal chip popped out of the pedestal. John grabbed the chip carefully and slipped it into his neural interface. He felt a jolt as Cortanna synced with his armor and mind.

"Feels good being home" Cortanna sighed. John nodded and walked over to the other Spartan II's

"Admiral Lasky wants us all to head to the hangar." Cortanna broadcasted over the Spartan groups comm channel.

"Already? And With No briefing?" Fred asked slightly confused.

"I was to brief you once onboard the pelican" Cortanna informed.

"Oh ok." Fred replied with a hint of embarrassment.

"But since you insist ill just brief you while you get your weapons." Cortanna said. John headed towards the armory, the group of Spartans V's and IV's chosen to go with them followed behind him and the other Spartan II's.

"Missions simple" Cortanna started as they passed through the doors. John walked over to the gauss rifle bench and picked up his rifle. He slung it on his back as a few Spartan V's passed him to get battle rifles.

"As you know we're orbiting an unknown planet. We're not sure yet if there's any hostels but its never bad to have Spartans around. Doctor Halsey is being sent down to study the planet. You Spartan II's are her personal guard." Cortanna stated as if she was smiling.

"Halsey.." Kelly said with a hint of unbelief.

"It'll be nice seeing the professor." Linda said with a soft voice. John nodded in agreement though none of his team were around him to see. He lifted the new MA7B assault rifle. It was an upgraded version of the old assault rifle. The rounds are superheated making them similar to plasma weapons since they burned or melted straight through light armor but the cooled almost instantly after impact. The rifle could switch between superheated rounds and regular AP rounds. The accuracy had been greatly increased with part realignments and the rounds it used were upgraded to larger 10x51mm Full metal jacket AP rounds. The rate of fire was significantly increased to 1000 rounds per minute. The short stroke piston of the weapon was modified to increase output of kinetic energy with each round. The clip size was increased to 75 rounds. John grappled four clips and swung the assault rifle onto his back Parallel that of the gauss rifle. He graded several grenades before returning to his group. Linda had her gauss rifle along with a new SRS100-1 sniper rifle. Its barrel was elongated for a lager range and better accuracy. It fired 20x150mm rounds. The scope was enhanced to include thermal vision, and the new forerunner vision. However Forerunner vision only lasted 30 seconds on the new rifle. The rifle was no longer gas operated but used a technology similar to that of the gauss rifle creating a stronger kinetic shot and a small energy field around all fired projectiles. The rounds were designed for the energy to dissipate an enemy's shield then the the bullet was left in perfect condition to cut through the unshielded target. Freda held an assault rifle and a new M47A Shotgun. It boasted new 12 gauge AP rounds along with two types of ammunition, regular and explosive. Explosive pellets were placed within the shotgun itself and were designed to load into the rounds that were loaded in. they were designed so the large pellets would take the blunt of the impact and cut through the enemies armor allowing the explosive pellets to dig further into the armor. Once inside the pellets would detonate on a small scale equivalent to half the explosive power of a fragmentation grenade, however against shielded targets the pellets would explode automatically draining the shields along with the regular pellets. The ammo type can be switched with a small switch on the shotguns topside. Kelly's loadout was the same as Johns.

"We'll the sooner we get to the landing bay the sooner we can all get to see Halsey." Cortanna said cheerfully. She hadn't spent much time with her creator and wanted to make for it even if was as a body guard. The Spartans left the armory went down a hallway and into an elevator. The elevator doors closed and after a smooth and short ride it slowed to a halt. The doors hissed open reveling the hangar bay. Pelicans, longswords, and sabers were beginning their pre flight checks. Flight technicians, pilots, marines, Spartans, officers and a few scientists in their white coats with bags slung over their backs ran all over trying to get to their assigned vehicles.

"We're on Pelican 102. Call sign Firebird." Cortanna said. A waypoint appeared on their huds showing where the pelican was at. It was towards the front of the hangar. Blue team moved off towards it. The Spartans received a few nods and salutes but were mostly ignored due to all the rush and commotion. They passed underneath a the new Phoenix Fighter meant for space and air combat. It was faster and more agile then the hawk, longswords or saber. It had a long body with wings sprouting out in the middle. The wings bent back at a slight angle that allowed it to 'slice' through the air or space. It had dual engines on the wings and thrusters in the back. It looked like the HAWK but had a more angular body. It was equipped with forty heat seeking missiles and several hundred smaller rockets that could all be fired from the two rocket pods on each wing. A 130mm cannon was built into the front of the Phoenix with a smaller 30mm chain gun below it. A 50 caliber machine gun rested on each wing. The armor was thick and compact. It was a dull greenish/gray color. It had a small shielding system similar to the Sabers being the only other vehicle in the UNSC to be equipped with shields. Their pelican came into view. The old model was brining to show signs of its outdated equipment compared to the Phoenix. The bay door was lowered with two marines standing by its side. The Spartans boarded the small craft causing it to sink lower under their weight. Doctor Catherine Halsey was sitting down already strapped it.

"We'll its nice to you kids." Halsey stated with a small smile.

"With all due respect Mam were not really kids anymore" Fred pointe out as he took a seat. John sat next to Kelly on the end next to the bay door. Halsey nodded with a smile plastered on her face.

"I know I just remember you all as kids still." She said with a hint of sadness. The marines boarded the craft once everyone was onboard and strapped themselves in.

"Alright ladies were taking in off in three, two..." The pelican engines roared to life as the pilot reached one on his countdown. The bay door hissed as it slowly began to seal. The pelicans engines lifted it off the deck. John watched as several pelicans and Phoenix's began to lift off behind their pelican. The bay doors shut and locked with a click.

The INFINITYs bay doors opened with a hiss revealing the large hangar to space. Hundreds of pelicans launched into space their thrusters roaring as they shot towards the planet. Phoenix's and sabers shot forth as escorts around the pelicans. Longswords shot off away from the group and headed towards the space around the planet for recon. John pelican roared through space. A large majority of the pelicans headed towards one part of the planet while other broke off the main group and headed towards other parts of the planet to establish outposts.

"Doctor Halsey were headed towards the plateau. ETA twelve minutes." A voice spoke over the speakers in the pelican. Halsey pressed on her earpiece.

"Good. Send out the order to establish a 10 kilometer perimeter once we reach ground. I want the HQ up in ten minutes after we land." She ordered.

"Yes sir"

"Why do I have a feeling today's gonna be a long day." Cortanna sighed over Johns private comm. John nodded slightly in agreement. In the back of his mind he could sense something wasn't right.

* * *

"Chancellor Palpatine" a clone said walking into The Chancellors office. His yellow armor showing his high rank. Palpatine spun his chair around to face the clone. His face was scrunched with annoyance. He was tired and frustrated. The Jedi were becoming a bigger thorn in his foot then he had thought. Not only that but the dark side of the force was warning him of something. The force was troubled and it was unusual to be troubled to such an extent, something that worried the Chancellor.

"What is it commander?" He asked with a slight hiss In his voice.

"Sir we have reports of an unknown anomaly towards the outer rim within separatist controlled space. The separatists seemed to have missed it." The clone stated holding out a data pad to the chancellor. The Chancellor took it and studied the data.

"The anomaly was there for a minute then it vanished. However we are receiving unknown signals from the area. Whatever it is its not Republic or Separatists."

The Chancellor squinted. He had enough to worry about and now this.

"Inform the council and send out a recon ship. Find out what caused the anomaly." Palpatine ordered. The clone bowed.

"Yes sir." He rushed off to fulfill his orders. Palpatine looked again at the data pad. He wondered if that new recruit Alice Shepard had anything to do with this. Fortunately he knew she had the best stealth ship and knew the clones and Jedi would send her off to see what this anomaly was. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He wondered what this anomaly was and where it had came from, most importantly he wondered if it was a threat.

* * *

_"The force is uneasy. I'm not sure but I believe something big is going to happen. Something we didn't see coming." Mace Windu to the Jedi Council._

* * *

A/N Sorry for taking so long guys! Also sorry for any misspellings and Sorry if Alice's introduction wasnt really as fulfilling as you hoped but things should get a lot better from here on out! review please! God bless you all!


	3. Chapter 2: Aggressive Negotiations

A/N characters thoughts in italics

Commander Alice Shepard stared out of the viewport of the new Normandy V III. She shifted uncomfortably in her N7 armor.

"That's a lot of ships..." Joker said with a shaky voice. Alice nodded. Over a thousand ships were on the far side of the outer rim moon of Endor. Some of the ships designs were bulbous and sleek with a dark purple. The others were rectangular based and gray.

"Joker do you have any readings on those ships?" Alice asked curiously. Joker pressed a few commands on his controls and studied the data that appeared.

"Woah. Some of those ships are giving off readings that put their shields strengths equal to that of a Cruiser. Even worse the readings some of those ships give off suggest that their firepower packs more of a punch then that of both the Republic and CIS." Joker stated worried.

"We've faced worse" a voice announced from behind. Alice turned to see a tall young man with medium length brown hair and dressed in black and brown robes walk over to her.

" Anakin this isn't some measly sepratist fleet." Alice stated looking back out the viewport. Anakin Skywalker grinned.

"Droids or no droids they're probably not that tough" he said confidently.

"The force is with us and that's all we need."

Alice nodded. She wasn't sure what this force was even after spending a month within the Jedi temple. She thought it was just some sort of religion thing. She remembered after her initial meeting with the Jedi master, Obi Wan, her people had been allowed to join the Republic only after certain terms had been meet. Their troops and ships had been split apart and sent to various military units. The refugees had been resettled on the Republic capital of Coroscoaunt. Their military officer and commanders were prohibited to ever meet with one another alone. The Republic may have been willing to accept them as refugees but they weren't going to trust them right away.

Alice had been astounded at the strength and size of their ships. How they didn't need mass relays to travel was beyond her. After learning this she had asked the Republic if they could retrofit the Normandy and all the other ships with the technology. They had agreed. Later on, after Alice had gone through various tests and trials and, was accepted into the republic military along with her crew and the Normandy, she was sent on a mission to the recently captured planet of Genocia where she ended up battling General Grievous, saved Obi Wan and Anakin, and even managed to fend off a small droid fleet. After the incident, even though Grievous had escaped, she had been brought before the Jedi council. After much discussion and much persuasion from Obi Wan and Yoda, The Council had honored her actions by granting her her own light saber, something that had never happened before. When that happened the Council and Chancellor Palpatine had agreed to promote Alice to her old rank of Commander. However the Chancellor unsure of her allegiance had pulled strings and got her transferred to the recon unit. The Normandy may have been perfect for the job but Alice had reluctantly complied.

Shepard noticed smaller craft going back and forth between Endor and the fleet.

"Think we should call for reinforcements?" Alice asked looking over at Anakin.

"No Obi Wans busy enough right now. His fleet is currently engaged in a battle over Felucia. I don't think we should bother him. Either way were just on recon." Anakin replied.

"We'll I'd sure like to know Whats going on that planet." Alice stated crossing her arms. Anakin grinned.

"Well we were sent as recon. We could recon the ground." He stated. Alice grinned. Even though Anakin was a Jedi he was like a rebellious teenager just trying to prove something, a trait she slightly admired. She looked at the ships. The sheer size and power they radiated was more then enough reason for her to go down and see what they were doing on the planet.

"We're going down there." Shepard finally stated. Anakin nodded. Joker sighed.

"Want me to radio for back just in case?"

"No. Shepard and I can handle this." Anakin stated confidently. Joker shrugged.

"Tell Garrus to meet us down by the shuttle. We'll need a sniper on this mission." Alice stated placing a hand jokers shoulder.

"Yes sir." Joker said. Anakin tuned away and walked out. Alice glanced over her shoulder to make sure he was gone.

"Joker radio Obi Wan tell him what's happening and if we don't report in three hours tell him to send back up. Tell him we'll need everyone" Alice hurriedly whispered in Jokers ear. Joker nodded. Alice turned and walked out after Anakin who was already waiting for her by the elevator. He stood calm and focused facing the elevator. Alice walked over to him and stood by him waiting for the elevator. Her mind began to wander over whose these unknown ships. Her mind always came back to one conclusion.

The elevator announced its arrival with a ding. The two walked into the elevator. Alice pressed on the button for the hangar. The elevator closed its doors and with a smooth start began its descent to the hangar. Alice's mind filled with memories as her mind spun around the possibility of it being the flood. She remembered watching fallen soldiers being gruesomely killed and coming back to life to only attack their old allies. She had seen innocent people, Men, women, Asari, Turians, Geth, and every other sentient species fall, to the flood. The took everything. She felt her heart beginning to race and her muscles tense. A cold sweat began to form on her neck. Her hands began to clench. Anakin glanced over at her wearily.

"Trouble?" He asked looking at her concerned.

"No no. Just nervous." Alice stated hollowly.

"How come?" Anakin asked with a confused face.

"It's nothing." Alice answered with a hostile voice. She hated when other saw her afraid.

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't be so nervous."

"You and your Jedi minds games."

"Even if I wasn't a Jedi I would be able to see something is bothering you" Anakin said with a soft smile. Alice sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'm sure Obi Wan told you of..." She hesitated for a second. "The flood?"

Anakin nodded.

"We'll... I'm just afraid. This galaxy will fall if it is them." Alice finally admitted with a soft and vulnerable voice.

"Look even if it is them, we will stop them. The force is a lot stronger then you give it credit for." Anakin said confidently. Alice glared at him.

"I'm not doubting the force. But I know what they are capable of, and trust me when I say this we better hope its not them." She with a stern voice. Anakin shook his head.

"The force will guide us Shepard." He said smiling at her. Alice shook her head and sighed. One thing she hated was that no one in this galaxy believed her of how deadly the Flood really was. Obi Wan tried to understand, Anakin didn't seem to think they were dangerous at all, and the rest of the Jedi just dismissed her on the subject. Some even called her a fool. None of them believed her. None but one. Yoda. The oldest and wisest of the Jedi. He took her seriously and would be willing to tall to her whenever she wanted, but no matter how much she pleaded with him he would not take any action on it. He told her how the word of an outsider and the opinion of one Jedi even if it was Yoda could not convince the council.

The elevator halted with a ding and the doors parted open revealing the hangar/engineering bay. The two walked out in an eerie silence. They made their way over to the shuttle where Garrus was already waiting for them.

"Late as usual" He said with joking smile.

"Lets go Garrus" Shepard stated with a voice full of frustration as she boarded the shuttle. Garrus's smile vanished. He let out a sad sigh. He remembered a time when Shepard had been good at keeping her emotions to herself but ever since the fall of their galaxy she had become like an open book. It was as if she had finally been pushed over the edge. Garrus feared for her well being. He was at least able to keep his emotions to himself. He feared that it was only a matter of time till she popped.

Anakin and Garrus boarded the shuttle after Shepard. The doors hissed shut as the thrusters began to roar to life. Alice sat down on one of the seats as she felt the shuttle lift off from the hangar. She passed a small glare at Anakin and looked over at Garrus. Her face became twisted with frustration and remorse. She hadn't meant to snap at Garrus. She was just frustrated with the Jedi and herself. She knew she had been too emotional, and as was letting that cloud her judgment. She shook her at herself. She remembered when keeping a mostly level head was easy but those days were far behind her. However one thing that frustrated her even more was the Jedi. Despite all their wisdom she thought the were incredibly ignorant. She hated how they only acted upon what truly concerned them and seemed to blind to the troubles of the worlds around the. Sure they were generals in war but it seemed to seemed Alice they had forgotten all about everyone else.

The shuttles engines roared. The shuttle shot out of the Normandy and made for the moon. It tore through the vastness of space like a speeding bullet. Shepard wondered if these unknown ships had spotted them. She dismissed the thought. She couldn't think of any way anything in hers and this galaxy would be able to find them.

The shuttle took only a few minutes to reach the moons atmosphere. It shook violently as the atmosphere heated up outside from the shuttles speed. The outside blazed hot red and yellow as they tore through the atmosphere.

"ETA five minutes Shepard. Im setting her down ten miles out from their main outpost, and as far as I can tell hey haven't detected us. Good thing the new stealth tech was put in this old piece of junk. If not we'd be toast" Their pilot announced over the comms.

"Just hope they didn't detect us. If they did we are probably falling right into a trap." Garrus replied warningly. Alice nodded in agreement. She just prayed the unknown ships hadn't detected them.

Doctor Catherine Halsey moved about her new command center. She stared out the glass windows and over the tree tops. There were thousands of trees. It reminded her of Earth. Of the giant red woods outside the great city of San Francisco. She walked over to the glass and stared out. The glass was a hardy five inch thick laminated glass and polycarbonate mix. It could withstand a good a,Lunt of punishment. Halsey looked down at the base below her. In just three hours the UAG had managed to set up a two kilometer wide Forward operating base, with Halseys spire at the center. Here she was in charge. She watched as a group of elites and marines pulled up the last piece make shift metal wall. Seven inches thick of titanium a metal. Barbed wire and a small walkway decorated the too of the wall. A few marines with longer range weapons were already patrolling the walls. Tents and portables already lined the area. A few tanks and several warthogs sat in the vehicle depot only a couple hundred feet away from Halseys spire. She watched as the UAG forces finished setting up the base. She turned back to her command center. It looked like a tornado had struck. Boxes and foam peanuts laid everywhere. A mix of desktop and laptop computers were set upon the counters the circled the holotable I'm the center. Scanners, test tubes, holopads, recording devices, and a few clipboards were through about the counters in a terrifying mess. Halsey walked over to one of the laptops. She clicked on the mouse pad and the screen shined to life. In a test tube next to the laptop was a small grasslike plant. She looked at the screen and was stunned. She had gathered the plant to see what chemicals and elements it consisted of. She had not expected it to be such a close match to Earths plants.

The large metal doors at the other end of the command center slide open. Linda calmly made her way in even though her posture was tall and proud. Halsey composed herself and stood up straight.

"Mam" Linda said with a quick salute.

"Linda. What is it?" Halsey replied turning back to her computer. Linda relaxed.

"Mam I was wondering where John and Kelly are? I haven't seen them in about an hour." Linda asked concerned. Halsey slightly squinted her eyes then slightly smiled. She knew where they were.

"On a recon mission with the Arbiter." Halsey answered never looking away from her computer.

"The Arbiter?" Linda asked.

"Yes he landed about an hour ago." Halsey answered. Linda looked at her. Halsey figured she was squinting at Halsey, wondering what she was up to. Before Linda could ask, Halsey answered her question.

"One of our prowlers patrolling the far side of the moon detected a stealth ship monitoring our forces. We ordered the prowler not engage. We waited to see what the stealth ship would do."

Linda didn't move, but Halsey knew she was surprised even if only the slightest.

"What did the stealth ship do?" Linda finally asked.

"Well Eventually the ship sent down a small shuttle like craft to the surface of the moon we're on. I sent John and Kelly after the shuttle. The Arbiter decided to go with them." Halsey explained taking a small glance at Linda.

"Are they hostile?" Linda asked with a hallow voice.

"As far as we know they aren't."

"But Mam why not just destroy the stealth ship?"

"Simple. They more then likely already reported us the moment they saw us so destroying them to stop them from relaying our position to their allies is pointless. They haven't opened fire or tried to communicate which means they're either friendly or unsure of what to do." Halsey begun.

_More then likely the latter... _Halsey thought.

"The shuttle they sent down was sent after we had landed and had already begun building the FOB. They are more then likely just curious to see what we are doing here. Besides we're not ready for another Interstellar war." Halsey finished looking up at Linda. Linda nodded slowly in agreement.

"Do you need anything mam?" She finally asked.

"No Linda that'll be all." Halsey said with a soft smile. Linda nodded. The spartan turned and left the command center. The doors sliding shut after her. Halsey relaxed and ran her hand through her hair. She turned back to her computer. They had been in this new galaxy for only a few hours and already problems were sparking up. A stealth ship, The shuttle, the plants, Halsey could only guess what was next. See hoped she was wrong. A beep rang out as her computer finished the scan of another plant. One that looked very different from anything on earth. She walked over to the computer and her face dropped.

"I've never seen anything like this..." She mumbled aloud to herself.

Halsey stared at the results. The plants were similar to that of the Milky Ways plants. They relied on water, sun and carbon dioxide to survive, but thats not what surprised her. What surprised her was what was within the plants.

John stepped over a small set of rocks. Kelly was behind him covering the rear and the Arbiter was next to him. The moon was heavily forested and trees were massive. Boulders, mosses, tall grasses and leaves covered the ground.

"You know we're being watched right?" Kelly said aloud over the comms. John nodded and winked a green acknowledgement light over their Huds.

"Yes... These creatures are very poor hunters." The Arbiter said flexing his jaw. John noticed movement out of his peripheral vision. Small and short furry creatures had been stalking them for miles. The weapons were antiques. Spears, bows, and rocks. John would've said it was almost laughable, but he was focused on the mission at hand. Cortanna had tracked the shuttle to wear it had landed, where they were now headed.

"You would think that these creatures would've figured out there no threat to us" Cortanna said with a chuckle.

"Guess not." John added. The group silently crept through the woods. Their steps no louder then the breeze around them. The furry creatures continued to follow them.

"They're becoming an annoyance" The Arbiter said with a hiss.

"Tell me about it. They keep popping up on the motion sensors." Cortana stated over the comms. The Arbiter grunted in agreement.

"Cortana do you have any idea what we might find at the shuttle?" John asked changing the subject.

"No but I can tell... Contact ahead! One hundred meters!" Cortana announced over the comms. The group halted. John perked up and scanned the whole area on front of him. Kelly spun around and walked over to the others like a shadow. The Arbiter squinted as he looked ahead.

"They're moving slow probably trying to sneak up in the base or any nearby patrols" Cortana stated. John nodded.

"Kelly take the right. Arbiter the left." He ordered as he began to move forward. He was going to meet them head on.

"Please don't tell me your going to attack them head on?" Cortana asked almost pleadingly.

"No I'm just going to talk to them." John replied smoothly.

"Then your going to shoot." Cortana stated as if it was a fact.

"Only if they shoot first."

John tensed his muscles slightly, ready for anything.

Alice Shepard raised her rifle, her N7 armor partially blending in with its black and metallic coloring. Her blue visor was the only thing that could gauge her away. She had heard a twig crack and for some reason it had startled her. Anakin placed his hand on her rifle and lowered it.

"Relax" he smiled. Alice glared at him and lowered her rifle. Anakin turned away and continued on their journey towards the unknown encampment to the north. Alice shook her head. He really was ignorant.

Shepard continued after him, Garrus next to her.

"Shepard you are seem... How do I put it? Angry?" Garrus asked with a joking tone, though he was completely serious.

"I am... It's just... Frustrating" she said through gritted teeth. Garrus nodded. He looked away and continued on in silence. Over the past few months he had learned when to ask Shepard questions and when not to. Now was not the time and he decided to let her cool down.

Alice scrunched her eyebrows as she looked down at the ground.

_Stupid Jedi... they don't know anything... they should leave us alone... What! Alice what are you saying?!_

Alice shook her head. She had been through war all her life but she was becoming angrier. Slowly but surely, she was. She hated it. She didn't like being angry but she didn't know why she was angry... The question was starting to plague her. It brought unnecessary worry to her mind.

Alice heard it again a snapping twig. She quickly shot her head up and looked straight ahead holding her rifle up. A large robotic figure in a menacing dull green armor stood only thirty feet from her. She noticed Garrus had his rifle raised too and Anakin was standing next to her calm and hand ready on his light saber. Alice momentarily thought of hers and decided to use it as soon as she could.

The figures weapons looked like older earth weapons but with a futuristic look. She shifted her weight and steeped closer.

"My name is Alice Shepard. Commander of the Normandy. We represent the Republic and Jedi Council." She motioned slightly to Anakin whom took a small step forward. "Now who are you and who are you allied with?" Alice grinned slightly. It was the same words Obi Wan had spoken to her when he had first meet her.

"John... They speak English..." Cortana said in surprise over John internal comms.

"We'll one of them looks human..." John said shifting his gaze from the black armored figure in the front to the one in robes.

"But why does he wear such ridiculous robes? Never mind lets figure out how they know English first." Cortana asked confused more to herself then anyone else.

"John..?" Kelly asked over the comms.

"Hold positions. Fire if they shoot." John ordered over the comm. Kelly winked a green acknowledgement light while the Arbiter grunted over the comm. John wondered where the two were hiding.

"Spartan 117." John said answering Alice's question."Rank Master Chief Petty Officer of the UAG."

"I'm Cortana Super Artificial Intelligence Unit. Im currently residing within this suits systems." Cortanna announced over the comms. The figures in front of them, better known Alice Shepard, Garrus and Anakin looked at each others wearily.

"How did you learn to speak English?" Alice asked pointing her rifle at Chiefs chest.

"I wouldn't do that." Cortanna warned. Garrus tensed himself. Anakin analyzed the situation, he decided to let it play out. Something unnerved him about the figure in front of him. The Force had no presence around him. It was as if the figure wasn't even there.

"Humans are the ones who speak English not giant robots." Alice said angrily. Garrus was surprised how quickly this thing, John, or Cortana, had managed to piss off Shepard so quickly,

"We'll you don't look human." Cortana retorted. Alice's helmet folded back and showed her face.

"Well nevermind.."

"So how do you know English?" Alice asked again.

"The UAG is an alliance from our galaxy composed of humans and several other known sentient species. English has been a human language since before we left Earth for the stars." Cortana explained. Alice's eyes widened with shock.

"That's impossible! I'm from Earth and it was destroyed..." Alice's face grew grim and dark. John squinted at her through his visor. He was confused.

"Impossible you cant be from Earth! that armor is nothing like the UNSC ever made." Cortana said. She remotely began to remotely hack into Shepards systems. She was tired of playing the guessing game.

"UNSC? What is that?" Alice asked her frustration and confusing rising. Her mind became jumbled.

_End him... No what! Why am I thinking this!? I don't even know if they're a threat... UNSC... John... I should destroy them all now... No! Alice stop this!_

"The United Nations Space Command is an alliance of humanity's nations that was created so humanity could spread beyond Earth. It's the military might of the human race."

"That can't be. The Systems Alliance is humanity's military might. This UNSC doesn't exist." Alice almost snapped at them. Her head began to hurt.

"No I'm pretty sure that the UNSC is humanity's military."

"Garrus did the Citadel races ever come into contact with another human faction?" Alice turned to Garrus. Garrus looked down for a moment before responding.

"No not as far as I know." Garrus looked up at them. Alice glared at the Chief. The two stared for what seemed ages. Each sizing up the other.

"Ah..." Cortanna said as she finally broke into Shepards systems.

"We'll John she's not lying... But they do come from another Earth just not our Earth." Cortana said in disbelief.

"Look I know we need to get this all sorted out but I need to know what your doing here." Anakin said stepping in front of Shepard. Alice glared at him.

"Umm I don't think you should be demanding anything." Cortana said a little annoyed.

"Sorry. My name is Anakin. I'm a member of the Jedi council." Anakin said with a friendly smile. He waited and was surprised to see no reaction. Normally when people heard the name of the Jedi they praised, hated or feared him.

"What's a Jedi?" Cortana asked sincerely.

"Umm peace keepers of the galaxy" Anakin said as if to a child. _You've got to be kidding me... How do they not know what a Jedi is?_

"Look we're not trying to start a fight but we need to rebuild." John stated sternly.

"Well you need to contact the Republic not just start building on the planet likes it yours." Anakin ordered calmly.

"I'm sorry but we don't answer too you and your Republic," Cortana said slightly offened how some random person was trying to order them around.

"Your ships don't number enough to challenge the Republic. It's better you just contact them and ask for assistance"

"We didn't ask for assistance" Cortana hissed. John was reminded of Halsey's stubbornness. The two shared that trait.

"Cortana..." John warned over the private comm.

"Look the Republic is trying to protect and stabilize the galaxy while the war is raging. If you don't accept the assistance we'll have to use force to get you to surrender." Anakin beginning to show signs of frustration. They reminded him of the Separatists.

"Look well get in contact with your Republic but were not surrendering to anyone. We've fought for hard for peace and were not going to be stepped on by some tyrannical Republic." Cortana said cooly. Anakin opened his mouth to defend the name of the Republic but Shepard spoke first.

"Look either you surrender or you don't? Which is it?" She hissed. _Alice what are you doing... The reclaimer must pay!... Wait what's a reclaimer? Who is he?_

"I'm sorry but were not going to surrender" John said tensing his muscles.

"Fine" that's when all hell broke loose. Shepard let loose a biotic blast towards John. John was caught off guard not expecting the strange attack. The blast hit him and he flew backwards, over a large log. His assault rifle went flying out of his hand. He tumbled a bit but managed to slid to upright halt.

"So much for talking..." John stated. He looked for his assault rifle. It had landed only a few feet in format of him. John grabbed the rifle, holstered it, and took off in a sprint towards his attacker.

"Alice what are doing!" Anakin yelled. Garrus stared at her in shock. He had never really seen this part of Alice.

Alice shook her head. She was confused. She wasnt sure what she had just done. She had sent the man or robot... She still wants sure which... Flying backwards and over a large log.

"I... I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me" she said softly staring at her hands.

John, using his forward momentum kicked off the ground with one foot and onto the log. He propelled himself off the log and towards his attackers. The three looked up at him with surprise, seeing how fast he was. John landed in front of Shepard who in turn opened fire at point blank shields slightly drained as they deflected the projectiles. In the blink of an eye he flew into action. Before Shepard could react, using his enhanced reflexes, he spun around her. He didn't want to kill these people just disable them. He knew he needed them to figure out more information on the galaxy the UAG was in.

Shepard,Garrus, and Anakin were shocked at how fast John moved. Shepard spun around trying to catch John with her left elbow to the face. John stepped back a hair as the elbow flew by him. He side stepped and crouched. With a lunge of his body he brought his fist into Shepards gut. Shepard reeled over slightly as John spun around her. He used his momentum to spin his arm around and grab her leg . In a continous ,otion He flipped her in the air and turned around once again using his momentum to hit her in the chest in mid air and slam her into the ground. The ground cracked and Shepard sunk into the ground her vision blurry and her head pounding. She was stunned at the force behind Johns hits.

"John!" Cortana yelled trying to warm him. John looked up as Garrus lunged at him. He tried to sidestep but wasn't quick enough. Garrus slammed into him and sent the two rolling. Though Garrus had the momentum as his advantage John was far superior in strength. John was able to plant his feet and grabbed Garrus. Garrus grabbed onto Johns arms. John, reversing the momentum used his strength to through Garrus backwards. Garrus flew back and slammed into the ground.

Anakin had had enough. He drew his light saber and threw off his outer robe. His light saber shot out and shined a bright blue. He lunged at John. His light saber moved towards Johns neck. He wasn't going to kill him just hold him hostage. Suddenly his light saber stopped and sparks flew out from where it held in mid air.. A strange type of 'light saber' had blocked his. Anakin looked up to the wielder of the sword. A large alien that he had never seen stood in front of him. The aliens jaw split into four, his armor a battle scared silver, and an entire foot or more he stood over Anakin. Anakin looked at the weapon blocking his light saber. A strange looking energy weapon was holding it in place. The Arbiter drew his second energy sword and powered it up. The sword appeared and hissed to life. Anakins eyes grew big. He jumped back away from the arbiter. The Arbiter walked towards him. Anakin spun his lightsaber and took a relaxed fighting stance. The Arbiter lunged at him swigged his right energy sword at his leg. Anakin saw his openers move and blocked it. He pushed the energy sword away and took a swipe for the Arbiters chest. The Arbiter moved his left sword up and bashed away Anakins move. He was shocked at how fast the human moved. He stepped forward and brought down his right sword at an angle. Anakin twirled his sword and blocked the attack. He continued his momentum and pushed off from the energy sword. Anakin grinned. It was his turn to go on the offensive. He spun around and to a strike at the arbiters leg. The Arbiter barely raised his sword to parry his move in time. The moment the two swords collided, Anakin twisted around and struck at the Arbiters exposed right arm. The Arbiters shields flared and collapsed under the strike. Anakins light saber slightly recoiled. Anakin hesitated as he realized what stopped his sword. The Arbiter saw his moment and kicked Anakin in the chest. Anakin flew back into a tree , his back popping. He fell to the ground with a grunt. The Arbiter watched him as he got back up. The Arbiter realized how much more skilled his opponent was then him, but he had two advantages over the small human. His strength and size.

John drew his assault rifle at Garrus and Shepard, whom had gotten back to her feet while John had engaged Garrus.

"Your outgunned." Garrus grinned.

"Not even close." Cortana said as if grinning. Garrus glanced at them confused. Suddenly a figure in armor tackled Garrus to the ground. Garrus grunted and fought back but to know avail. Kelly's brute strength was far greater then his. Shepard unleashed a volley of rounds at John forcing him into cover. She holstered her gum and drew her light saber. It glowed to life with a neon green color. John looked around the tree he was hiding behind and saw the weapon.

"John! That weapons energy signature is higher then the energy swords! It'll tear Kelly In half!" Cortana yelled alarmed. John burst into action. He charged at Shepard. Shepard saw John and twirled her sword. She brought the sword down in a downward strike intended for johns head. John was a step ahead of her and sidestepped in the direction of the blade, used his momentum, and spun around the blade. Shepard twirled the blade back around towards John. John ducked underneath the attack. The sword swiped over his head. John cocked back his arm and sent a hard blow into Shepard's lower back. Shepard gasped as the air was knocked out of her. She stu,bled forward losing her footing. Hearing John move towards her she swing around and threw her arms around with wild strikes trying to hit him. He angry was raging and her attacks became unfocused and lazy. John expertly dodged the horrible attacks. He waited for the perfect opportunity. He saw Shepard heave and give an overpowered strike. Her energy was waisted and her momentum sending her forward. John sidestepped her attack, moved forward and let her fall, using his foot to trip her. She fell forward hard on her face. John quickly jumped on her and subdued her, taking her sword and pulling her arms behind her back. Shepard struggled, but against the Spartans strength it was a pointless struggle. John heaved her up onto her feet, Shepard panting from anger and frustration. John frowned under his helmet. He disapproved of her letting her anger full her actions. He looked over to Kelly. She had already subdued Garrus whom was struggling to pry free of her grasp. John looked over to the Arbiter. The Arbiter and Anakin were still exchanging a series of blows.

The Arbiter bore his teeth in frustration. Anakin was much faster and far more skilled then he was at fighting. He had been retreating ground for their whole fight. The sword his opponent held was far more nimble and powerful then his energy swords. However no matter how much more skilled the Jedi was, the Arbiter was the better tactician. He was letting the Jedi gain ground. He noticed how Anakin was eager and fast. The Arbiter would use these against him. His eagerness he could use to confuse and disappear from him. His speed he could use to unbalance him. The Arbiter stepped back once more and felt the nearby tree root, indicating the large tree behind him. He grinned. Anakin let out a fast and precise swing towards the Arbiters right arm. The Arbiter pulled his swords together and bashed away the light saber. Anakin saw the opening in his opponents defense. He spun around and struck at the Arbiter left, however the Arbiter wasnt a fool. He continued his movement and in a fluid like motion, twisted around the large tree with a large stride. Anakin's strike missed cleaning slicing through part of the tree. His momentum caught him and forced him to stumble forward. He quickly gained his balance and looked over to where the Arbiter had been. Nothing.

Anakin stood up straight and closed his eyes. Using the force he tried sensing the Arbiter. Nothing. The only person he could sense was himself. He frowned slightly. It was always unnerving that Shepard and her people weren't connected to the force but now his enemy's weren't connected with the force, and this worried him. He opened his eyes and saw Shepard and Garrus subdued. His frown increased. He did not plan for this to happen. He heard movement behind him. He spun around and held his light saber up firm. He saw nothing only the forest. He squinted and scanned the entire area. Suddenly he felt something grab his arm and a energy sword suddenly appeared and sliced his lightsaber in half. Anakin flinched backwards and hit something large as the wo light saber pieces fell to the ground. Something else wrapped around his upper chest and neck. He looked down and saw nothing he reached for the area were the force was being applied and felt solid mass. He grabbed on and tried to pry off whatever was grabbing him. He didn't even budge it. The Arbiter disengaged his cloak, revealing his arm around Anakin and his energy sword in front of him.

"Humans... So easy to fool." He said in his deep monotone voice. Anakin struggled against the elites massive arm. The Arbiter powered off his energy sword and turned around to face John and Kelly, holding Anakin with only one arm.

"Let's get them back to base." John said turning back in the direction of the FOB. He released Shepard and drew his assault rifle. He pointed the rifle at her and motioned for to move. Shepard glared at him under her visor. She reluctantly turned around and began her march towards the FOB.

Joker stared at the message on his control panels display. He sighed as he waited for a reply. Shepard hadn't reported in two hours and it worried him. He had sent the message to Obi Wan and was anxiously awaiting a reply. He tapped repeatedly on the console. His heart raced. Every minute he feared these unknown ships would discover them and blow them to bits.

Suddenly a red light began to flash on the console. Joker looked at it and clicked a few commands. The Normandy's sensors were picking up readings of incoming ships.

Joker sighed with relief.

One hundred Venator class star destroyers, and two hundred Aclamator class star destroyers dropped out of hyper space right above the Normandy.

Obi Wan Kenobi stood one the bridge of his command ship The Liberty. He gazed out the viewport, his heart beat slightly increasing. He saw how vastly outnumber his ships were, but that wasn't the only thing that startled him. Almost half of the ships he was staring at were over twice the size of the Venator class, some even larger. A certain few, large bulbous and sleek purple were easily ten times the size of the Venator class. Obi Wan shifted and relaxed himself. He would trust in the force.

"Send out a transmission lets see if they respond." He said stroking his beard.

"Sir we just received one from them." The communications officer replied back to him.

"Send it to the command room. Tell commander Bailey to meet me there." Obi Wan turned from the viewport and left towards the inner part of the command bridge. He passed by several officers rushing about. The fleet had been alerted and were readying for battle. Obi Wan wasn't one for conflict but seeing the odds now he wished he had been ready sooner, and brought more ships with him. Obi Wan arrived in the command room. A circular room with a large holo table in the center. No one else was inside but Obi Wan. Commander Bailey walked in holding his helmet. The yellow strip of a commander ran down his helmet. His brown skin, scars and dark hair emphasized the sinister person he was. Of all the commanders he was the one Obi Wan disliked the most.

"What's the situation?" Bailey almost hissed. Obi Wan gave him an weary look before looking back at the holo table. He pressed on the table and a hologram came to life.

The hologram displayed the moon and the enemy ships just out of range of their weapons. Baileys fierce look wavered for a second before regaining its composure.

"We're out numbered five to one. The Normandy reported the ships a few hours ago. Commander Shepard, one of her crew members and Anakin went down to investigate the activity on the planet. They haven't reported back and their communicators and locators have been jammed or destroyed." Obi Wan zoomed in on the moon to Shepard's last known location only a few miles from the UAGs FOB.

"Apparently when we arrived we received a transmission from the unknown fleet." Obi Wan continued. He pressed in a few commands and the hologram of the planets and ships disappeared. A new hologram one of an older man in a military uniform stood before them.

"I am Admiral Hood. Supreme Commander of the United Alliance of the Galaxy forces. Please contact us. We don't wish to fight but we need to discuss a few things, as it is I'm sure you have a few questions of your own. Please reply. Hood out." The hologram, faded away. Obi Wan searched the force. He could feel nothing of the man who sent the message. I'm fact he felt nothing of any creature within the enemy fleet. Not only that but he wondered how they had learned to speak the galaxy's language. When he had meet Alice he had though it was just a freak accident but now he wasn't sure. He felt more unnerved then ever. The Force held no answers and for once he felt truly powerless. He looked over at Bailey.

"Set up a conference with the council and sent out a call to that fleet. I want to know what their up to." He looked at Bailey. Bailey simply nodded and left the room. Obi Wan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He remembered when Bailey had been a soft hearted and smart commander, but it all changed a few months ago after he lost his whole squadron in a firefight. He had felt like it was all his fault and almost went insane. Weeks later Bailey had looked like he would come through it ok. Instead he came out of it as a cold and mean commander. One that Obi Wan barely knew.

Suddenly the holo table beeped as an incoming call came in. He raised his eyebrows slightly. Bailey had been quick at getting the message out. A hologram appeared and the man named Admiral Hood stood before him, but he was not alone. Several other holograms joined him. The other Admirals of the UAG fleet. Obi Wan stood up straight and try to put on a friendly smile.

"Greetings I am general Obi Wan Kenobi of the Republic. I must say you have quite a large fleet." Obi Wan said with a genuine smile. The UAG Admirals were unfazed.

"I am Admiral Hood supreme commanded of our forces. These are the other admirals of our navy." Hood gestured to the others. Each nodded politely towards Obi Wan. All except one. An older lady. Her face was stern and worn with hundreds of wrinkles. She stared at him with a scornful look. Obi Wan had an uneasy feeling about her.

"Admiral I mean no disrespect but I must ask how did you learn Basic? It is quite odd that a completely unheard of faction speaks the galactic language." Obi Wan looked at him intently. A slightly confused look washed over Hoods face.

"What exactly is basic?" Hood asked.

"The language you are speaking." Obi Wan responded. "It is the standard language thought the galaxy."

"The language we speak is English." Another voice said off screen. Another hologram of a woman appeared next to Hood. She wore glasses and a soft face that was worn with age and stress. Obi Wan had seen the look on many senators.

"Greetings." Obi Wan said with a slight bow.

"Hello. I am Catherine Halsey. Chief scientist of all UAG forces." The woman said with a respectful nod.

"Pleasure to meet you." Obi wan nodded back. He looked back at Hood.

"Not to be hasty but you may want to leave this system. It is controlled by the Separatists. Rebels who broke away from the Republic and now wish to bring it down. If you want we could escort your fleet to the Republics Capital." Obi Wan offered. The older woman with the scornful looked scoffed.

"You except us to trust a complete stranger?" She said sinisterly. Hood looked back at her with a glare before turning back to Obi Wan.

"I'm sorry general but Admiral Pargonsky is right. You seem genuine but we've already lost to much and I'm not risking the safety of my people by going with another fleet we barely know. Especially to their capital." Hood said in all seriousness. Obi Wan was slightly disappointed he had hoped that negotiations would've been easier.

"You and your people could join the Republic. We could use a fleet this size. The Separatists have our numbers thinned out." Obi Wan was going to try the trust approach. These Admirals didn't seem evil or looking for a fight but they didn't trust him, so he hoped to win their trust by telling them about the Republics predicament.

"If your number were so thinned you wouldn't have brought two hundred ships with you. Especially to investigate a unknown signal." Halsey stated crossing her arms. Obi Wan was taken aback at how clever she was.

"That is unless your stealth ship sent you information on the size of our fleet." She said calmly. Obi Wans eyes slightly widened. He was shocked to know that the Normandy had been discovered.

"We'll you can never be to careful" he stated calmly. Hood nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry General but were not going to risk anything. We're staying here. This moon is habitable and we will stay out of your business as long as you stay out of ours." Hoods face was dead serious. Obi Wan sighed slightly.

"Alright, but my offer still stand..." Obi Wan continued to talk. Bailey squinted his eyes. He felt angry with the Jedi's tactics. They republic couldn't afford another enemy. The Separatists were enough of a problem and now the Jedi was going to let these people go. To him this was exactly why the Separatists were able to leave. To him the Jedi were cowards.

He glared at Obi Wan.

_The fool... We should either destroy them or force them to join... Their weak... Their fools.. Why should we let them be alone? We are the republic! The strongest empire in the universe!_

Baileys head began to pound.

_What am I saying? Obi Wan is wise... He knows wha... No! He's stupid! I'll take care of this! The Jedi have lost their sense... The Jedi are fools..._

Bailey walked up next to Obi Wan, whom glared at him in return.

"Bailey what are you..." Obi Wan started. Bailey pushed the Jedi aside.

"Listen the Republic has no time for this. We have our hands full and either you join us or not. If you don't then your our enemy's just like the Separatists." He glared at the holograms. Hoods expression was slightly changed. He wore an expression of shock before it resolved into a look of steel. He glared at Bailey. His older, wiser and deadlier eyes pierced through Bailey despite Baileys aggressive attitude.

"Fine. I don't want another war but I will not let my people be harmed." Hood said cold and firm. The holograms flipped off. Bailey stormed out of the room.

"Admirla? Admiral!" Obi Wan yelled at the empty command table. He heard a hiss and turned to watch the doors lock shut. Obi Wan ran over to the doors and slammed his fist against it.

"Bailey what are you doing!" He yelled angrily. Baileys voice came over the intercom.

"Obi Wan your vision is blinded. We must keep the systems in check. If not every one will become a separatist."

"Don't be a fool!" Obi Wan yelled back. The intercom cut off and turned to static then completely died away. Obi Wan sighed.

"Great..." He said frustrated. He pulled out his light saber and with a twirl powered it up. He stabbed the sword in the metal doors and began cutting a circle.

Bailey walked to the command bridge. He stared out the viewport at the enemy fleet. He felt confident in his fleet despite their lesser numbers.

"I have orders from the general. Move into Delta formation and prepare to fire the Foward cannons on my mark." Bailey ordered. The clones complied without hesitation. They trusted the orders were from Obi Wan. Bailey grinned. He would be victorious today. None could stop him.

_I am the monument to all your sins. - The Gravemind_

A/N hey guys hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for any grammatical errors or misspellings. I'll be trying to get a chapter out every two weeks, but i, really busy right now so it may be hard. Anyway hope you enjoyed! If you have questions about anything DM me and I will either answer you back or answer your question in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! God Bless you all!


	4. Chapter 3: The First Strike

**A/N sorry for taking so long guys! I wish I could've updated sooner but I've been so busy! I apologize for the shortish chapter... Please enjoy though! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The first strike**

Admiral Hood stared out the viewport. He watched as two hundred Republic ships moved into a triangular formation. Delta Formation. He wondered what had transpired on the other ship. He had seen a commander directly disobey orders and act without permission of his general. The general named Obi Wan had seemed friendly enough. The Commander however had seemed very hostile and Hood was now watching as the enemy fleet began to advance. Hood turned back to the holo table behind him. The other Admirals and Doctor Halsey were still on their holograms turned away as they too watched the other fleet from their respective bridges. The others turned back to Hood almost immediately.

"Admiral Stewart take the Infinity along with the eighty third mechanized fleet and sling shot around the moon. Hit them from behind. Admiral Nakishima take the Civilian ships. Pull them behind the moon and make sure they don't get attacked. If all else fails use the ENDGAME protocol. Fleet Master Cree Fredum pull your larger ships in front of the fleet. Aline them in a broadside barricade formation. Put all their power in their shields. The rest of you keep the larger ships In front. Keep the destroyers and frigates in the back along with the super carriers. We will wait till their ships reach us. Once they do, break the barricade formation and blitzkrieg with the destroyers and frigates. If they try to retreat, Admiral Stewart and his fleet will have cut off their retreat and will destroy all fleeing ships."

The Admirals nodded in agreement and slowly faded away. Hood turned around and stared out the viewport once again. He watched as dozens of Covenant assault carriers and battlecruisers moved into formation. He watched as the civilian designated UNSC and Covenant ships peeled off from the fleet and began their retreat. The INFINITY peeled off along with a batch of UNSC and Covenant fleet following the civilian ships. Hood closed his eyes and sighed.

* * *

"John!" Cortanna yelled over the comm. John stood next too a one way glass pane. He started out of it and at Commander Shepard whom sat in a gray chair on the other side of the window. She was unrestrained sitting within a gray metal room. A metal table sitting in front of her, with an empty chair across from her. She tapped impatiently on the table.

"What is it?" John replied staying focused in Shepard. He was trying to figure out how he could get her to talk.

"John enemy reinforcements arrived for this Shepard and her group, and its seem that the negotiations went sour and now their fleet is advancing on ours."

John squinted. They had been here less then a day and already everything was falling apart.

"So now we need to get her to talk and see if somehow we can use her and her team as a bribe." John stated calmly.

"You know sometimes I'm really glad I picked you." Cortanna said jokingly. Johns lips twitched a hair as if to smile but immediately stopped. John turned away from the window. He looked at the marines sitting at nearby computer consoles.

"Get Spartan 087 and the Arbiter here." He ordered.

"Sir a pelican is in route to take the Arbiter back to his ship. Admiral Hood needs him up there but ill alert Spartan 087 " The marine said looking back at John. John nodded. He turned back to the window and watched Shepard.

"Cortanna what else do you know about Shepard?" John asked over his internal comms.

"I've been waiting for you to ask. I've know everything about her, but the most interesting part is where these things called Reapers come in..."

* * *

Alice Shepard clenched her fists. Sweat poured down her neck and face as she sat still in her metal prison. She itched to break the glass and attack whoever was behind it. She resisted the temptation knowing that a smart and clever plan was needed not one of brute force. She wondered where Anakin and Garrus had been taken. She wondered if Joker had sent out the message to Obi Wans fleet. She hoped he had otherwise she was in trouble, but she wouldn't give up. She felt a chill run over her and suddenly vanish. Her fists relaxed and she took in a deep breath. She needed a plan.

* * *

Commander Bailey watched with a sinister grin as his fleet approached the UAG fleet. He noticed how the UAGs ships began to move into a strange formation. He would not allow them that luxury.

"Sir were In weapons range!" One of his officers yelled. His grin grew.

"Fire." He hissed.

Hundreds of green blasts flew out towards the UAG fleet, the Republic ships heavy cannons unleashing barrage after barrage. The Covenant ships made it into formation split seconds before the barrage hit. The green bolts slammed into the Covenant ships. The shields flared and the ships shook from the impact.

* * *

Fleet Master Cree Fredum snarled as his assault carrier shook.

"Fleet Master shields down to Seventy Four percent!" One of his officers shouted. Cree squinted. He hoped the human Admirals plan worked.

"Statistics report."

"Sir their projectiles are faster then our own however their energy signatures indicate their weapons are weaker than our own." Another elite of officer shouted. Cree almost grinned. He may not have speed on his side but he had brute strength. Something the Covenant had used to crush the humans in their war with them.

"Fire all pulse lasers. Prepare the plasma torpedoes."

* * *

The Covenant ships glowed while their shields took continuous blasts from the Republic fleet. The pulse lasers antenna like cannons popped out of the sides of each Covenant ship. The cannons glowed brightly and unleashed lines of purple lasers towards the Republic fleet. The lasers slammed into the Republic ships hulls. The ships shook violently and the shields flared. The two fleets cannons returned blow for blow, an array of green and purple moving between the two fleets.

"Commander Bailey shields at Fifty two percent!" An officer yelled out. Bailey clenched his teeth. He hadn't anticipated this superior fire power of his enemies ships.

"Full speed ahead wait till were in close quarters and use the lateral cannons to tear them apart. Launch all fighters" Bailey ordered. "Prepare to fire all proton torpedoes."

The Republic ships accelerated and sped ahead straight towards the Covenant ships. Thousands of ARC-170 and V-wing fighters flew forth from the fleet. The freighters rushed into the mass of Covenant ships. They unleashed their payloads upon the larger ships. Covenant point defense lasers opened up and targeted he fighters. Streams of purple laser flew out, crisscrossing each other as they hit and missed the fighters. Covenant Seraphs flew out from their respective hangars and engaged the enemy fighters. Their plasma rounds tore away the hulls of the Republic fighters like a hot knife slicing through butter while the Republic fighters mobility allowed them to out flank and destroy squadrons of Seraphs with ease. UNSC longswords soon joined the fight and began to even the odds. The experience of the UNSC pilots giving them and edge over their clone counterparts.

"Bailey!"

Bailey turned around to face Obi Wan.

"Obi Wan." He said cooly.

"What are you doing?!" Obi Wan yelled walking towards him slowly, his hand on his light saber.

"Your a fool Obi Wan. I will crush this pathetic force that you failed too" Bailey replied turning back to the viewport. Obi Wan raised his arm. He relaxed and commanded the force. Bailey flew backwards towards him as Obi Wan drew his light saber. He spun the light saber around and placed it at Baileys neck as Bailey slid to a halt in front of him.

"Stand down" Obi Wan ordered angrily.

"It's already to late" Bailey hissed. Obi Wan stared out the viewport. He saw the enemy fleet. He knew Bailey was right. Two clones walked up behind him.

"Take him away." Obi Wam ordered. The two clones yanked bailey to his feet and roughly pulled him away, Obi Wan turned to the command bridge officers.

"Turn around one hundred eighty degrees! Get us out of here!" Obi Wan yelled urgently.

* * *

The Republic fleet began to turn away. Hood watched the battle ensue on the holo table. His eyes shot back and forth between different fronts of the battle. He was slightly confused. The enemy had just assaulted his fleet and now they were retreating? He watched as Cree Fredum ordered his ships to fire their plasma torpedoes. The torpedoes shot forward and slammed into the retreating Republic fleet. Hood watched some of the Republic ships shields flare and give out as the plasma dissipated over them. Two ships however weren't so lucky. Their shields had already been depleted and several plasma torpedoes tore through the ships. The ships went up in glorious explosions.

"Order all UNSC Destroyers and frigates to arm all archer pods and ready the Mac cannons. Bring up the SCEAC. Prepare to fire." Hoods voice was dark. He wasn't ready for another war, but he was ready to die for his people.

Fleet Master Cree Fredum tapped his long fingers against the arm rest of his chair. He watched the on going conflict with an intense gaze. A violent shock went through the ship as several blasts slammed into the side of his ship.

"Shields at twenty percent!" An officer yelled. A red warning light lite up on the officer console.

"Sir they've fired missiles and have completely changed course!"

Dozens of proton torpedoes collided with the dozens of Covenant ships. The shields flare and a few even gave way. Laser blasts crashed into the side of unprotected ships ripping holes in their armor. Small explosions roared out among the ships as several began to take direct damage to their hulls.

"Break formation! Let the humans through!" Cree yelled.

"Yes sir! Relaying orders!" An officer yelled back. Almost immediately the barricade of Covenant ships broke apart, the mass of ships splitting apart revealing the UNSC ships behind them.

"Fire." Hood ordered.

* * *

Thousands of archer missiles burst out into space and raced towards the Republic ships. Dozens of MAC canons fired at precisely the same time. The speeding projectiles raced towards their targets. UNSC destroyers and frigates raced out from the fleet towards the enemy at top sped, opening fire with their forward cannons and unleashing their full Archer Pod count. Republic ships shook as their shields were battered with dozens of missiles. Dozens of ships shields failed. Archer missiles slammed into their of Fragments blew off the ships while explosions ripped their hulls apart. Several ships exploded entirely and fell apart in thousands of pieces. MAC cannon rounds tore straight through a dozen ships leaving gapping holes in the ships that weren't out right obliterated. The SCEAC cannon glowed bright on the Ascendancy. The ship shook as the cannon fired a brilliant white blast. The projectile flew out and slammed into a nearby Venator Class ship. The ship was gutted, and exploded apart instantly. The projectile continued on and gutted several other ships behind its first target. Covenant Destroyers joined the fight and flew up next to their UNSC counterparts. Together they drove into the mess of enemy ships. The lateral guns of UNSC and covenant ships alike blasted into the unprepared Republic ships. Pulse lasers and lanced out and ripped apart the sides of their Republic targets. The Republic fleet returned fire but was to severely out gunned to do any major damage.

* * *

"Status report!" Obi Wan yelled out pressing on the command table. He had made his way back into the command room to try and strategize. He hadn't expected the enemy to be aggressive. A massive shock wave rocked the ship. He grabbed on the side of the command table to steady himself. Sparks fell from the ceiling while pieces of the roof fell down.

"Sir fifty two percent of ships are showing significant hull breaches. Twenty nine percent of the fleet has been obliterated. The rest are only sowing minor hull breaches." An officer reported through a staticy comm as the ship rocked once again under heavy enemy fire.

"What about our ship?" Obi Wan asked.

"Shields are completely offline. Hull integrity is at eighty three percent. All major systems are still online and operational." The officer yelled back. Obi Wan stared at the command table. The holographic screen displayed the horrendous battle. He knew there was no way they could win.

"Sir two enemy destroyers approaching!" A different officer yelled out in alarm.

"Open fire with the forward cannons!" Obi Wan yelled back. He stared at the battle. He noticed two Aclamator class and A Venator class ship in the nearby sector 112 with minimal to no damage, best of all they were surprisingly unengaged.

"Get me the ships in sector 112!" Obi Wan ordered.

"This is Captain Gregory. What do you need General?" A voice asked as a hologram appeared in the command table. A clone holding his helmet under his arm stood before Obi Wan.

"Captain two enemy's ships are approaching my vessel we are to damaged to out up much of a fight. I need your ships to open fire on them . Do whatever you can to distract them." Obi Wan ordered.

"Yes General." The clone nodded. His hologram faded away.

"Load the proton torpedoes."

"General all torpedoes all ready to fire" an officer reported. The ship suddenly shook violently throwing Obi Wan off his feet. A barrage of Archer missiles had slammed into the ship.

"General engines at forty percent capacity! Hull integrity failing!" An officer yelled. Obi Wan gritted his teeth as he got back to his feet.

"Fire on the nearest ship."

Proton torpedoes shot out from the republic ship towards the UNSC destroyers. The torpedoes slammed into the nearest one. The ship shook and several explosions flared out from where the torpedoes had impacted. Debris flew out from the ship and into space. The second destroyer prepared its MAC cannon. Green bolts slammed into the side of the ship disabling the ships engines. Three Republic ships approached the small engagement their forward cannons raining down on the destroyers. The destroyer turned towards the Republic ships and fired its MAC cannon before being engulfed in flame. The MAC cannon skidded the side of one of the ships tearing open its starboard side majorly wounding the ship. The remaining destroyer loaded its MAC gun.

"Sir the remaining Destoryer has primed its primary weapon!"

"Flip the ship! Put all remaining power into the engines" Obi Wan ordered. The ship began to flip sideways. The destroyer fired its MAC cannon as it too was engulfed in a glorious explosion. The MAC skidded under the middle of the ship. The force of the projectile tore parts of the ships bottom half off. Fortunately the ship was spared any major damage. Obi Wab sighed relief. He stared at the command table. His fleet was being decimated. He had to get them out of here. The enemy had far to many ships for them to even make a dent. He had to pull back and get reinforcements. Obi Wan pressed in a few commands and prepared a fleet wide broadcast.

"All ships break away from the battle and retreat back to Coruscant." He ordered. He received several acknowledgment transmissions but its was less then half of the remaining fleet.

Obi Wan sighed and clenched his hand. He was really getting worried.

* * *

Admiral Hood stared at the holotable. His forces were undeniably obliterating the enemy fleet. He hated having to start another war but his people had survived far to much to just stand aside and be stepped on. He noticed a portion of the remaining enemy fleet breaking off from the battle. He clicked a command in the holotable.

"Admiral Stewart the enemy's falling back. Intercept them." He sent the message. Moments later Stewarts fleet appeared from behind the other side of the planet. His fleet broadsided the retreating Republic ships trapping them between the two UAG fleets. Their cannons and pulse lasers tearing apart the distraught fleet.

* * *

Alice turned her head towards the door. She watched as the green armored figure named John walked in followed by another person in similar light blue armor. John leaned back against the wall while the light blue armored figure sat down in the chair in front of her. The chair squeaked. Alice figured the armor must have weighed a ton. The figure leaned their elbows on the table and stared at Alice, or Alice figured she was being stared at. She couldn't see through the figures golden visor. She tapped her fingers impatiently. It was more for show the anything. She wanted to get these two mad. Mad enough so'd they either attack or turn their backs on her for a split second. She wanted to escape and she was ready for a rematch. She waited for one of them to speak. Sweat began to form on her forehead. She tapped her fingers louder. Nothing was happening. She began to tap her foot. She was becoming inpatient. She began to wonder why they were so still.

_Maybe they really are robots?_

Her breath was loud and anxious. She began to tap both feet. Now she was really getting impatient.

"Look are you gonna ask me anything or just stare at me?" She asked in a clam yet forceful voice. A few seconds of silence then Kelly answered.

"Why did you come here?" Kelly asked. Her voice was monotone and emotionless. Alice rolled her eyes. It was a stupid question.

"Like you don't know. We were sent here to..."

Kelly cut her off by raising her hand.

"Not why you were her to spy on us. Why did you come to this galaxy?" Kelly asked. Alice stared at her wide eyed and confused. She hadn't been expecting this question. She had been expecting questions about the military or locations of key planets.

"Umm..." Alice started trying to gather her thoughts.

"We came because our galaxy was destroyed..." Alice stated finally. Kelly just stared at her.

"By what?" Kelly finally asked. Alice looked at her strangely. Alice didn't feel comfortable releasing anymore information no matter how harmless it seemed.

"Why do you care?" Alice asked. It wasn't a question said out of emotion but out if strategy. She wanted to see what game they were trying to play. She figured they were trying to gain her trust.

"We know your not from this galaxy originally." Cortanna said over Johns speakers. Alice turned to him.

"When I hacked your systems I found out when you came here, where your from and what has happened since, but for some reason i can't access any earlier information." Cortanna said puzzled. John moved towards Alice.

"Earlier information?" Alice said confused.

"Yes. I can't access a certain part your history. The part that explains why you cam here." Cortanna explained

"We need to know what your hiding." John finally said, his voice carrying a heavy weight.

"I'm not hiding anything." Alice stated quite frustrated. "I don't know what happened to the data but I can assure you its none of your business. That's the past and we don't need to worry about it." Alice stated staring back at John trying to make her gaze as menacing as possible. John and Kelly looked at each other.

"Since your not going to talk about your past..." Kelly stated.

"We'll talk about your present." John said. Alice had an uneasy feeling. Now she knew what was coming but for some reason not being able to see the face or expression of her interrogators slightly unnerved her. She took in a silent deep breath and slowly let it out. She began to prepare her mind for the inevitable torment she would face.

* * *

Obi watched as two Acclamator class ships blew up into a million pieces. Pulse lasers and archer missiles rained down upon his remaining fleet. Another enemy fleet had swung around the planet and attacked them from the behind, effectively cutting off their retreating route. He was beginning to sweat. He hadn't been so outmatched in a long time.

"This is General Obi Wan broadcasting to all reminding ships. Report." Obi Wan leaned heavily on the table. From what he could tell only around sixty ships of his entire fleet remained. The UAG had surrounded them. Their ships had stopped approaching his fleet and instead just battered them with fire from long range. He watched as another Venator class succumbed to the combined fire of a Covenant Assault Carrier and a UNSC destroyer.

"This is commander Forthwright. My company reports in but we can't take much more of this." A strained voice replied through the comms of the command table.

"This is captain... I mean commander Deker. My commanders dead and my company is severely damaged. We can barely hold out much more." A frantic voice reported moments later. Obi Wan waited for more replies. Only two other commanders and one captain reported in. Obi Wan ran his hand through his hair. It was starting to become a habit when he was stressed, then an idea formed. One that could save his fleet.

"All ships surround Dekers company and give them cover. Evacuate all personal of his company onto your ships." Obi Wan ordered. He received no replies but noticed how the raining fleet was maneuvering into a circle around Dekers fourteen ships.

"Commander Deker." Obi Wan said.

"Yes?!" Deker half yelled back.

"I have an idea..."

* * *

The Arbiter sat in his chair. He meditated with closed eyes. His breath was slow and concentrated.

"Arbiter you have an incoming transmission from the human admiral." An elite officer said looking back at him. The Arbiter grunted his deep monotone voice echoing through his body. The elite typed in a few commands. A hologram of Hood appeared before the Arbiter. The Arbiter opened his eyes.

"Arbiter." Hood said with a nod. The Arbiter nodded in return.

"Arbiter their ships are starting to form a barricade. At this rate we'll end up destroying their fleet without a doubt but it will cost our ships more damage then needed." Hood explained in a soft tone. The Arbiter waited for him to continue.

"I'm going to punch a hole into their fleet with the Ascendancy's cannon. I want you to drive your ship into the middle of them and wreak havoc. Ill order our attacking ships to engage At point blank range to avoid any damage to your ship."

The Arbiter nodded in approval.

"Alright. Hood out." Hoods hologram faded away. The Arbiter looked around his command bridge.

"You heard the human. Drive us in the heart of their fleet. We will show our enemy's what true power is!" The Arbiter stated firmly. His crew roared back in agreement. The BURNING LIGHT shot forward towards the enemy fleet, its engines roaring. The massive super carrier streaked through the UAG fleet dwarfing any ship next to it. Its massive size, forty eight kilometers made it the largest ship in the entire UAG fleet even before their defeat by the Flood.

"Bring plasma torpedoes to life. Prepare to fire all pulse lasers on my count and target." The Arbiter walked up to the screen in his command bridge that displayed the battle outside. He crossed his arms and waited.

* * *

"General! We have a massive ship approaching!" A terrified clone reported. Obi Wan didn't move. He saw the advancing ship on the command table. His fleet would be ripped apart even quicker once that ship got to them.

"Captain Deker are your ships all evacuated?" Obi Wan asked frantically through the comms.

"Yes sir. We just finished." Deker replied.

"Good. The autopilot is set?"

"Yes sir. Activating it now."

Obi Wan watched as the ships in the center of his fleet suddenly veered off and headed straight towards the INFINITYS side of the barricade.

"All ships break formation and follow Commander Dekers fleet!" Obi Wan order hastily over the comms. The fleet immediately broke their formation and began to trail behind the lead ships.

* * *

The Arbiter jerked his head back in surprise, he didn't understand what they were doing. It would be a massacre if the enemy fleet tried to escape by passing the barricade. His ship reached the tip of the Republics fleet and began to open fire. Half a dozen plasma torpedoes gutted two republic ships into streamers of molten metal. The Arbiter watched with piercing eyes. His ship was too far from the center of the Republic fleet. He would do barely any damage. He watched as the Republic fleet reached only a few hundred meters away from the barricade, then he realized what was happening. His eyes shot open fully with surprise.

"This the Arbiter broadcasting to the far side barricade! Evasive maneuvers now! Their ships are going to ram you!" He yelled pressing down the comm button on A pedestal in front of the screen. The message shot out and raced across the space between his ship and the barricade.

Lasky stared out the viewport in horror. The enemy ships were speeding towards his side of the fleet. He had just played the Arbiters message.

"Evasive maneuvers! Fire everything!" Lasky yelled at the top of his lungs. The INFINITY turned over, its thrusters fired and began to push the ship to the right. Archer missiles and MAC cannons flew forward towards the enemy ship nearest to it. The ship was ripped apart piece by piece. The derbies flew by the infinity. Lasky watched as part of the enemy fleet literally slammed into his fleet, almost a dozen of their ships. UNSC frigates were broken in two and engulfed in horrendous explosions. A few smaller Covenant vessels meet the same fate. A Covenant Assault Carriers shield flared as a Venator class ship slammed onto its front side. The shields failed and half of the Republic ship sliced into the Assault carrier. Blue Plasma leaked from the new tears on its hull. A fire suddenly ignited and the ship exploded in a glorious ball of fire. The remaining Republic fleet speed straight through the torn barricade. Their cannons blasting away at every ship around them. The UAG barricade was a mess. Derbies and parts of ships flying in all directions. Several ships harmed from the explosions of other ships. Other ships began to move away from the Republic fleet trying to get away from the suicidal fleet.

* * *

"General Kenobi the barricades moving apart!" A clone reported.

"Good push through and activate the hyper drives. Get us out of here." Obi Wan ordered.

The Republic fleet blasted through a small UNSC frigate and drove straight into space. Hood watched in horror. This was supposed to be an easy victory and now the enemy had broken through his barricade and destroyed at least a dozen ships.

* * *

The Arbiter roared in outrage. His ship flew through the debris field chasing after the republic fleet.

* * *

"General were clear of the enemy fleet and debris field." Another clone officer reported. Obi Wan sighed happily.

"Get us out of here." He simply stated. He looked back at the command table. The massive ship was right behind them. He watched as two of his ships succumbed to the behemoth. His ships engines began to glow brightly and suddenly it lurched forward at tremendous speeds disappearing from the battle. A dozen more of his ships followed suit. MAC cannons and plasma torpedoes ripped apart around a dozen more ships. The remaining Republic fleet prepared to launch into hyper space. A slipcase rupture opened up before them. The ASCENDANCY emerged out of it with a dozen more ships. The remaining Republic fleet desperately opened fire. The UAG showed no mercy. They obliterated the remains of the once great Republic fleet. They left not a single ship alive. Not a single clone survived.

* * *

Joker stared at his screen. His was frozen in place. He had never seen the Republic so handily defeated.

"Joker it would be wise to get out of here." EDI said over the intercoms.

"But we can't leave Shepard..." Joker started. Alarms suddenly went of. He looked back into his screen. Five ships had surrounded the Normandy.

"How the hell did they sneak up on us..." He mumbled to himself.

"This is Captain Telina of the UNSC prowler NIGHT HORSE. You are ordered to stand down or we will open fire." A soft and fierce voice spoke over his communications channel. Joker never wanted to meet her in person. He pressed down to reply.

"This is... Uh Joker pilot of the Normandy. We... Surrender." He said uncomfortably. The Normandy stood still in space. Its engine shut offline as the prowlers drew closer.

* * *

Hood closed his eyes and relaxed himself. He was glad they had won, but he knew where this would lead. He knew war was now inevitable. Hood,are a resolve. He would see to the safely of his people. The safety of humanity. He would not lose. The UAG would win.

* * *

Mace Windu walked through the corridors in the Jedi temple. His pace was slow and calm. He though about the war. He disliked conflict but wasn't afraid of it. He passed several laughing younglings. He couldn't help but smile. He heard footsteps. Running footsteps... Coming towards him. He turned around. A clone ran a few more yards and stopped in front of him.

"Master Windu." The clone said in huffs. Mace Windu noticed how short of breath he was. He must've run fast and long. Something wasn't right.

"Yes?" He said calmly.

"Sir... General Obi Wans fleet has just arrived."

"Good. How was his mission?" Windu asked turning around.

"Form the looks of it, it went really bad... He's requested an immediate meeting with the council sir..." The clone said walking up next to him. Windu looked back at the clone in surprise.

"What do you mean bad?" He asked curiously.

"Sir only thirteen ships have returned. Most are heavily damaged." The clone explained grimly. Mace Windu suddenly felt cold. He knew it. Something was amiss. He needed to find out what.

"I'll be there. Alert the rest of the council." Mace Windu ordered. The clone nodded and took of in another sprint.

Mace Windu began his walk towards the council chambers. For some reason

he was very worried. The force didn't seem unbalanced and he felt no disturbance. Then why was it he felt so unbalanced?

* * *

**A/N if you have any comments or question please leave a review! If not PM me and I'll answer to the best of my ability! Thanks for reading! Good day and God Bless!**


	5. Chapter 4: Prison Break

A/N hey guys! Well here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy! Also please leave a review! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Remember any real complaints or questions you all should PM me! Ill reply if its a good question or complaint. Thanks again for reading! Enjoy! Please Review!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Prison Break**

* * *

"The gauss rifle was designed for several different operations. By lowering the power output you can effectively stun a person and render them disabled for a time being. Very useless in certain situations" Catherine Halsey to Admiral Hood.

* * *

_Alice watched the Asari home world burn under the Reapers might. She stood on the edge of a barricade ad watch a Reaper across the river open fire on a defenseless building, razing it to the ground. The horn of the Reapers sounded. The low booming noise echoing through the sky. Alice felt her heart drop as she watched the burning sky's and land. They were losing, but what had she expected. The Reapers were the most powerful force in the galaxy. Nothing could stop them._

_She heard a rumbling sound. A sound of the air tearing and fire burning. Alice stared up into the sky. A large fireball was raining down from space and into the atmosphere. Something was amiss about it. Instead of burning red and orange like everything else it burned red and blue, but that wasn't the only thing. Instead of a black smoke trail, a green mist seemed to ooze out of the fireball. It slammed into a building not far from the reaper. The Reaper looked over at it, stopping its attack in the Asari forces below it. Suddenly the Reaper began to back away. It opened fire on the crash site, its red beam lighting up the area in a blaze of fire. Suddenly a piercing shriek, one unlike anything Shepard had ever heard. The scream of husks seemed almost friendly compared to these shrieks. A green mist began to ooze out from the crash site spreading over the city block. Even from afar Shepard could see creatures pouring out from the crash site. She couldn't make out any details except for that fact they were a decaying pale color. That's when she heard the screams begin. The screams of Asari civilians coming from the city block across the river. Liara and Garrus walked over to her side as did the Asari forces holding the barricade with them. Shepard looked over to the bridge and even the Reaper forces had stopped charging. They too stared over towards the city block across from them. At the moment Shepard could tell that at least whatever it was, it wasn't controlled by the Reapers. Then something even more unexpected happened. The Reaper across the river stopped firing, its engines prepped and it launched itself into the air and towards space. Shepard watched as dozens of other Reaper ships did the same thing off in the distance. She wondered why they were retreating they were after all beating their allied forces. She turned and looked down the bridge near her. She saw hundreds of little creatures, pale and bulbous, rushing towards hers and the Reapers forces. The Reaper forces charged the new enemy, the husks rushing ahead of the marauders and brutes. The next thing she saw horrified her. She could barely make it out but it terrified her none the less_. _The things jumped into the husk. The husk batted away at least a dozen of them. One managed to land on the husk. Its tentacles ripped into the husk and tore its chest open. The creature buried itself inside the husk. The husk shrieked out. Its body twisted and turned. The color drained and turned it a sickly green. Its head twisted and tentacles suddenly ripped out from its chest and hand. In a dash of speed it slammed into a nearby husk and began to tear it limb from limb._

_Alice gasped silently. She watched as the charging husks were devoured and transformed into something far more terrible. The brutes slammed into the new creatures. They roared and tore apart everything in their path but even they were soon overwhelmed. The marauders backed away and opened fire with their weapons, their automatic fire popped dozens of the creature. The newly infected brutes, tentacles ripping out of all sorts of parts of there bodies, their limbs twisted in all sorts of ways, charged at their attackers. They slammed into the marauders and pummeled them into goo. Alice raised her weapon but before she could fire a deformed husk leaped into the air and landed a foot in front if her. It snarled and lunged for her._

Alice woke up with a start, sitting up on the concrete floor. She looked around. She was in a cell, Anakin and Garrus fast asleep in two corners away from her. She had been brought here after her questioning. The two Spartans, she had learned what they were the day before, had been actually rather kind during their questioning of her. They didn't seem hostile towards her just curious. She wondered if it was all a ploy to get her to talk. She felt something cool run down her face. She wiped off the sweat and stood up, her body was tense and she sighed with relief as she stretched out. She sat back down and though back to her dream. She remembered that day all to clearly. It was a terrible day their first confrontation with the flood. She shivered just remembering it.

Alice leaned back against the wall. She wondered what had happened up top. She wondered if Joker had sent the message to Obi Wan or not. She figured he didn't. If he would've they would've already been out of this prison. She heard something. Voices. She heard the voices getting closer to her cell. She looked up towards the steel door. Suddenly it swung open. Several UNSC marines hoisted in new prisoners. Alice eyes opened wide. They dragged in Joker, then Ashley, then Liara, then James. The marines quickly walked back out and slammed the door shut.

"We'll this sucks." Joker sighed. The group hadn't even noticed Shepard and the others.

"That's prison for you." Shepard said in mildly joking tone. The group turned to her.

"Shepard?" Ashley asked in disbelief.

"The one and only." Shepard smiled back.

"I had no idea you were caught." Ashley replied.

"I thought the same thing for you all. What happened Joker? Didn't you send the message?" Shepard asked looking at him. He nodded. She noticed the grim look on all their faces.

"What happened?" She asked hollowly.

"I sent the message.." Joker said hanging his head.

"And?"

"The reinforcements came and..."

"Then why are we still here?"

"Shepard..." Ashley said placing a firm hand on Alice's shoulder.  
"They were obliterated." Joker said his voice breaking.

"That's impossible... This is the Republic we're talking about! How on earth did they get beaten? How many ships did they bring?" Alice asked firing question after question. She looked around realizing several people were missing. "Where's Legion, Tali, Wrex and Victus?"

"Two hundred warships and to answer your other question they're in the cell across from us." Liara sighed.

"At least they're ok... Wait Two hundred ships and your telling me they lost?" Alice said in complete disbelief.

"Yes. They were defeated pretty handily. This UAG has weapons that tore their ships apart" Ashley explained.

"What about the Normandy?" Shepard asked.

"Captured and on board one of their larger ships." Joker sighed.

Silence filled the room. Shepard couldn't believe it. The Republic had been defeated. She had underestimated this new foe.

"So now what?" She asked coldly. Ashley blinked and looked back at the others.

"We were hoping you would know..." Liara replied in a hushed voice. Alice slowly got to her feet. She walked over to wall and leaned her head against it.

_Now what..._ Alice thought. Then it came to her. There were eleven of them, and at least two of them had biotics. She smiled. She was ready for a rematch.

* * *

Obi Wan sighed. He stood in the middle of the Jedi council chamber next to a hologram of Chancellor Palpatine. He had just finished his story and from the looks of it his fellow Jedi and the Chancellor implied they were not happy about the turns of events.

"We already have one war on our hands and your telling me now we have a second one?" Mace Windu asked looking up at Obi Wan.

"Yes" Obi Wan simply stated. Made Windu sighed and ran his hand over his head.

"We don't have enough resources to fight both wars." Ki Adi Mundi stated calmly.

"Our forces are beginning to spread thinner each day with the Separatist attacks." Master Kit Fisto stated.

"They only have a thousand ships. If we focus on them now we can get them to either cooperate or surrender. Besides we have to rescue Anakin and the commander." Obi Wan suggested.

"A thousand ships? We can't just mobilize a thousand ships to fight them whenever we want, even if it is to save one of our own." Master Windu stated.

"Master Windu we don't have any choice. These people can be dangerous. We have to confront them and save the others. Chancellor you must believe me." Obi Wan replied looking over at the hologram in the center of the chambers. The Chancellor sighed before replying.

"I agree with you Master Kenobi but Master Windu is right. I cannot just mobilize a fleet of that size without the consent of the senate and as of right now I believe its best that we keep this from the general public. They already have enough to worry about." Palpatine replied grimly. The rest of the council nodded except for Obi Wan.

"We will save Anakin, but for now we have to worry about the Separatists. These people can wait. Anakin can take care of himself." Mace Windu replied sitting back in his chair. Obi Wan sighed. He knew he was right. Anakin could take care of himself.

"Yes Master" He conceded with a respectful nod.

Master Windu sighed standing up.

"Take your own fleet and rescue Anakin but that's all. This Council is adjourned." He walked out of the chamber slowly the other members of the great council filed out leaving Obi Wan in the room. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry Master Kenobi. I wish I could be of more help." Palpatine gave him a sad smile before his hologram faded away.

"Master Kenobi." A ancient voice echoed through the chamber. Obi Wan turned around to face Yoda. Yoda walked over to the young master and looked up at him with a whole hearted smile.

"Yes Master Yoda?" The young Jedi replied.

"Understand I do, how you feel. These people seem most troubling which is why I shall go with you to rescue young Skywalker." Yoda stated.

"They're not all that bad but I'd prefer to have an even force before I face them again." Obi Wan retorted staring out the window. Yoda chuckled and turned away from him.

"Much to learn you still have. Say you did how they attacked you only after you attacked?" Yoda asked making his way out.

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?" Obi Wan asked walking over to him.

"Peace is what it means. Attack you they did not until provoked."

"Well yes..."

"The answer is before you Obi Wan. An army to battle you do not need. My fleet you will take and save those who our enemy's hold. Remember you must that they are peaceful. Be wise Master Kenobi and save lives." Yoda continued out of the chambers then suddenly stopped.

"Master Kenobi did you meet a man in green armor?" The elder Jedi asked.

"No why?" Obi Wan asked. Yoda looked down and pondered.

"Nothing Master Kenobi, I will meet you at the ships." Yoda said leaving the chamber. Obi Wan turned away and stared out the windows. He had to save Anakin and the Commander.

Obi Wan turned away and left the chambers. He took the elevator down and arrived on the central part of the Jedi Temple. He was looking for someone. He passed a group of younglings receiving a lecture form Master Kit Fisto. Obi Wan managed to let out a small chuckle. He turns down a corridor and into the archives. He spotted who he was looking for.

"Asoka" he called out. Anakin's pad-won turned around.

"Master Kenobi!" She said happily jogging over to him. She embraced Obi Wan who returned the hug.

"What can I do for you?" The young one asked politely. Obi Wan grabbed her shoulders and lowered down to her level, his face growing serious,

"Asoka what I am about to tell you, you cannot tell Padme or anyone else..."

* * *

John walked into the command center, Kelly walking by his side.

"John. Kelly" Halsey greeted standing tall. The two gave her curt nods. Fred and Linda were both already their and gave their own nods to their fellow Spartans which was returned gratefully.

"Come over here" Halsey said waving them over. The two walked past the tables and computers. John noticed all the plants and soil samples Halsey had spread over the tables. He wondered if she had found anything interesting. The two Spartans stood next to Halsey and stared at the holograms projected by the portable holotable Halsey had. All the UAG Admirals and fleet masters stood in front of them.

"Admirals." Hood said with a nod to the rest. Everyone nodded back except the Spartans who saluted instead.

"We have just faced our first fight in this new galaxy. The enemy now knows we are here and what we are capable of. One of their fleets was just defeated by us and they will not forget that. They will return but when and in what manner is yet to be seen." He stated calmly.

"Terrance" Halsey stated not afraid to call the admiral by his first name. "If I may interrupt I'd like to point out something."

"Go ahead."

"Well in overall combat effectiveness their ships are about equal to our own. But that's not it. We have a distinct advantage over them. We travel through slipspace they do not. Now obviously they can sense the anomalies when they happen but they can't track us. We can surprise attack them anywhere and retreat before they even get a chance to reinforce themselves." Halsey stated.

"Are you suggesting we attack them? Do you really believe another war is what this alliance needs?" Admiral Pargonsky hissed. Her eyes old yet firm. Halsey sighed looking at her in the eyes.

"No I'm simply stating all the possibilities. Going on with what I've seen the general Obi Wan he wasn't hostile at all towards us, the only reason the fleet attacked was because of a rogue commander."

"So you don't think they will want to counter attack even after we just defeated one of their fleets?" Admiral Stewart asked curiously.

"They might they might not. What I'm saying is that the battle was the outcome of one individuals actions. He didn't represent the whole of them. What I advise is that we don't do anything. I say we wait for them to make the next move." Halsey said confidently. Hood smiled he always knew she was a genius.

"So leave ourselves unprotected. like sitting ducks?" Pargonsky said crossing her arms.  
"No I never said that." Halsey defended.

"We should set up ship yards and start building more ships. We have the supplies for at least a few ship yards." Admiral Lasky suggested.

"We don't have the manpower for them though." The Arbiter replied.

"Not true." Cortanna interrupted. The holograms, Halsey, and the other Spartans all turned to John. John never moved under the pressure. He just crossed his arms.

"The AIs can run a majority of ship functions. Of course we need acting captains and maintenance crew but not all the crew is specifically needed.

"What are you suggesting Cortanna?" Hood asked interested.

"What I'm suggesting is we split all the ship crews in half. We can double our amount of ships in the matter of days." Cortanna stated.

"We could also enforce martial law." Admiral Stewart suggested grimly.

"No Stewart. The last thing we need is our people getting angry and revolting." Hood replied waving it off.

"Hood honestly its not a bad idea." Halsey stated. "Not the actual law but the idea."

"The Professors right." Cortanna interrupted. "We could motivate the public. We could see if they want to fight for our place in this Galaxy." She suggested.

"The Sangheli will fight but the others may need convincing." The Arbiter stated.

"Wait..." Kelly almost yelled. The whole group turned towards her. None of them were accustomed to Spartans speaking out. John was surprised. He knew Kelly was talkative but he didn't know why she would just interrupt. He decided it must've been important.

"Why are going to fight? Haven't we already fought enough?" Kelly said a speck of weariness evident on her voice.

"Why don't we just try and negotiate? Maybe we can live peacefully for once. No more killing. No more dying." Kelly said sadly. The edge of Halsey's mouth turned into a smile.

"That's what we want Kelly. I just need to make sure that our people are willing to fight if the need arises." Hood replied with a smile.

_At least I'm not the only one who doesn't want to fight... _He thought to himself.

"Alright. Pargonsky and Lasky I want you to keep your ships around the moon. Set up a perimeter and report any anomallys. Stewart and fleet Master Fredum begin to unloaded your supplies and build the ship yards. Get whoever we can working on them immediately. Admiral Nakishima and Fleet Master Prator I need you both to overview the new crew assignments. All of the crew members waiting for their new ships are to wait on the moon till their ships are ready. Halsey that little formula to track their movements I need it done now. Arbiter, you and me will help an outer perimeter around the planet this moon orbits. Everyone keep your eyes and ears open. As of now were are at defcon 1."

The admirals all nodded in agreement and their holograms faded away. All except Hoods. Hood turned to the Halsey and her Spartans.

"Protect her at all costs." Hood ordered. His hologram then too faded away. The Spartans looked at one another and nodded. Linda grabbed her rifle and headed out the doors to keep watch. Fred sat in one of the chairs in the corner holding his rifle in his lap. Kelly pulled out her rifle and stood by the door, tense and ready for a fight. John readied his rifle when Halsey spoke.

"John I need you to do something for me." She said turning to him. John looked at her and waited for whatever she had to say.

"The prisoners some have special abilities. Abilities to control nature and physics. I need you to bring their armor up here so I can run tests on it, I know its not that safest thing to do but we..."

"Yes mam." John interrupted. He knew the orders. He was a solider and he wasn't killing anyone so how hard could getting some armor be?

* * *

John walked off the last step and onto the ground. The prison was on the south side of the encampment. Next to the warthogs. He didn't think it was the wisest decision but whoever was in charge did so he didn't argue.

"So you just plan on asking them for their armor?" Cortanna asked curiously.

"Yup."

"And if they don't?"

"I'll have to make them." John stated shortly. Cortanna hmphed then became quiet. John walked past a group of marines on brake. He received stares of respect and awe from several of them. He continued on with giving them even a passing glance. The attention made him uneasy. He still wasn't used to being somewhat of an hero to the troops.

John walked passed to elites arguing spin their native tongue. Neither paid any attention to him. He walked through a row of tents. Off duty troops sat around eating, sleeping or talking. A few marines and elites had joined together to play a round of poker. John hoped the elites won. He didn't want to see any marines broken in half for beating the quick to anger Sangheli.

He exited out of the tents and looked at the building in front of him. An entirely metal made prison. The walls were stainless and thick. The metal was straight and even creating the perfectly rectangular shape of the prison. Portable lights hung from the roof, nine of them one to save power for the night. Two marines stood out front with fully loaded Assault rifles, ready for a prison break. John strode past the two and into the building. He couldn't feel it but for, his sensors he could tell the building was cold. The portable flood lights flickered as he went down the hall. He stopped at a glass window to his right where several officers sat inside working away at computers. An officer noticed him an rushed over to the window, sliding it open.

"Yes?" The officer asked unsure. He had never interacted with a spartan and had no idea how to approach the super soldiers. John found it rather funny, well his version of funny where he barely twitched his lip.

"We're here to gather the prisoners armor." Cortanna stated.

"Oh" the officer said shortly, biting his lip.

"Please tell me you have it..." Cortanna said tiredly. John smirked at her remark.

"We'll we have it but then we don't have it if that makes sense." The officer said giving them a confused look as if he didn't even understand want he just said.

"What?" John asked in an almost joking tone. Cortanna even chuckled on the internal speakers.

"We'll sir we couldn't get their armor off... So we just kinda of let them keep it on. We have their weapons and communications systems though." The officer wore a bright smile and held out a pistol looking weapon.

John noticed the smile. It was the smile of a civilian. One who has seen more good days than bad. One who had not faced the harsh reality of war.

"Son how long have you been in the Army?" Cortanna asked before John could. The officer looked at John slightly confused.

"I've been on duty for about three months. Why?" The officer said proudly.

"Great. No wonder why he has no idea about protocol. This kids to young. He doesn't know that everything under the enemy's control can be a threat." Cortanna stated in the internal speakers to John.

"Cortana not everyone is the flood" John retorted.

"Doesn't mean they're not a threat"

John nodded in agreement. He sighed slightly. This officer was just a boy, not someone who had seen what damage a capable enemy could do.

"I need to see the prisoners. We're getting that armor." John stated. The officer looked at him with a hint of annoyance.

"No I have orders not to let anyone in." The officer retorted weakly.

"We'll we have orders from Dr. Halsey. You and I both know she ranks higher than whoever gave you your orders." Cortanna explained confidently. The officer bit his lip trying to think of a quick solution.

"Fine. Here's the key card for their cell. Do you need any Marines to help you out? Oh and I need your weapons." The officer asked handing him a thin white card.

"No." John stated handing over his Assault rifle and side arm. He wouldnt need them inside a prison with dozens of UNSC troops. He turned away and began walking down the hall.

"Are you sure?!" The officer yelled after him. John turned the corner and passed two more marines with loaded weapons standing guard. They both saluted him as he walked past. He turned around a corner to his right and gazed down. Four cells. He looked at the lights above them. Two were red and two were green. The green symbolizing that the weren't occupied. John made his way to the first cell on the right with a red light above it. He held out the card an placed it over the scanner on the side. After a few seconds a beep sounded off another light next to the red one lite up blue.

John moved over and the door slide open for him. He took a step inside the cell.

"Commander Shepard." He called out. The cell was dark. He noticed a figure move towards him and into the light on his left. Alice stared at him with a stern gaze. John knew that gaze all to well. It was the gaze off someone who had set a trap. John took a step back.

"John to your right!" Cortanna yelled. John spun around but this time he wasnt quick enough. Liara moved and shot a biotic blast at him. The blah slammed into Johns chest and sent him flying into the other half of the dark cell. His visor immediately switched to night vision as the spartan got back to his feet.

"Go! Get out of here! Contact the republic!" Alice yelled at the others. The others rushed out except Garrus, Anakin and Ashley.

"Shepard?" Anakin asked.

"I've got this. Take care of the others." Shepard said clenching her fists. The Jedi looked at her wearily before leaving. Garrus gave her a nod and took off after Anakin. Ashley stayed put with her arms crossed. Alice glared at her before turning around. She knew Williams would've stayed either way.

John stared at the two. He had no weapons and from a range he was at a disadvantage. They had their abilities and he only had his fists. John readied himself and stood in a fighting stance.

"Why are you doing this?" John asked.

"Why do think? I'm not going to be anyone's prisoner." Alice replied coldly. Alice flung her arm forward. A warp biotic blast shot towards John. John twisted around the blast. The blast hit the wall and exploded. John felt gravity leave him and his suits shields began to drain. He began to float in the air towards the ceiling.

"Let's go Shepard before he gets back on his feet!" Ashley cried moving to the door. Alice hesitated for a second before walking towards the door, but John was far from finished.

"Cortanna thrusters at fifty percent power." John stated.

"On it."

Johns thruster pack activated and pushed him towards the ceiling, the warp biotic still trying to pull him back. He reached the ceiling, placed his feet and hands on it and pushed off with all his strength towards Shepard.

"Give it everything!" John yelled. The thrusters launched him out of the warp biotics range and at Shepard. He slammed into Shepard and sent the two through the metal wall of the cell.

"Shepard!" Ashley yelled. She leaped over the debris and into the next cell after the two.

Shepard blinked away the black spots in her vision. She gasped for air as her ribs screamed in pain. She figured she had a few broken ribs. She slowly got on all fours and looked up. John was already standing but wash facing Ashley instead.

Ashley shot a small blast at John. John side stepped the blast and with a few quick strides made it to Ashley. Ashley drew out one of her energy weapons, a orange sword that appeared out of her suit, and struck at John. John pushed away her attack with ease and twisted her arm behind her back. Shepard climbed to her feet.

"Let her go!" She hissed at John. John just stared back as he held Ashley in place.

"Look let's all just talk this out." Cortana offered kindly. A sudden biotic blast from behind smacked into John throwing him against the wall pulling Ashley with him, fortunately for Ashley, John maneuvered himself so he wouldn't crush her under his weight. Shepard saw the opportunity and lunged at him. She hit him in the back of the knee which caused him to fall to forward on his knees. She twirled and round house kicked the back of his head. John fell forward as another biotic blast hit him instantly freezing his armor. Shepard helped Ashley to her feet and turned to their rescuer.

Liara stood in the hole in the wall with her arms crossed.

"Figured you two could use some help. Now lets go." She said with a great deal of urgency. Liara dashed out of door, Shepard and Ashley following, leaving John alone in the cell. The frozen spartan began to shake and with a violent snap broke the freeze on his armor. John jumped to his feet and flexed his muscles to make sure his armor was functioning.

"No damage. Just some icy residue on you" Cortana reported.

"Good" John said darkly. He jumped through the hole in the wall and ran out of the other cell after the three women. He quickly examined the hallway and saw two unconscious marines missing their weapons. John silently swore to himself and took off in a sprint.

"I shouldn't have let my guard down. They had seemed friendly. I didn't think they would've tried anything. Not after their fleet was defeated." John muttered.

"Well someone's gone soft." Cortana chuckled.

"I should've known better."

"It's not your fault." Cortana stated.

"Cortana where are they?" John asked speeding down the hallway and sliding around a corner. He ran up to the glass window. The window was smashed open and the officers inside were unconscious. The lightest were flickering on and off while pieces of computers and papers laid everywhere.

John made his way to the doors that lead outside. He noticed how they were pried open. He took a step outside and immediately jumped back as several bullets zipped by his head.

"Right outside" Cortana sighed.

John lined himself up against the wall and stuck his head out an inch to see what was going on. The Normandy team had barricaded themselves. They had moved the warthogs around them to form a perimeter placing Joker in the middle due to his fragile bones. A few of them held Assault rifles or battle rifles. The others shot biotics blasts. Marines were all around taking cover and returning fire. Unfortunately John noticed how several marines were already down while the Normandy team had no casualties.

John stepped back behind cover as several bullets hit the door.

"I need a weapon" John stated.

"Sir." A voice called out from behind him. John spun around and saw the young officer from earlier leaning against the wall behind him holding out a pistol.

"Take it." The officer said roughly. John nodded and quickly took the side arm. John spun around the door and took aim. His target was the mechanical being firing an Assault rifle.

Legion aimed his weapon at a marine hiding behind a weapon crate. His red eye staring at the marines protection. Legion heard it a second to late. A gunshot.

Johns aim was perfect. The bullet hit the Geth leader in the eye causing the head to shatter. The Geths body fell over as a lifeless hump. John unloaded a few more shots at Legions comrades as their fire suddenly focused on him.

"Legion!" Alice screamed from behind a warthog. The Geth had stood up at the wrong moment and it had cost him his life. She gritted her teeth with anger. The escape plan had been hers but for some reason she had only thought of the escape from the prison. She had no idea how they were going to get away from the planet itself. Alice degraded herself. She was becoming too reckless and now one of her team members, one of her friends, was dead.

John slapped in a fresh clip. He stuck his head out of cover and immoderate ducked again as a biotic blast flew by. He gritted his teeth. He wish he had a bigger weapon.

"John!" A familiar voice yelled over the comms.

"Kelly! Where are you?" He asked urgently, scanning the surrounding area.

"Over here!" The blue spartan waved her hand from her cover only a few yards away behind a couple of large crates. John didn't even hesitate as he took off in a sprint. He dashed over to her, unloading the whole pistol clip as he went. Bullets bounced off his shields as he ran. He slid to a halt behind the crates and next to Kelly.

"Thought you could use this" Kelly stated handing him his gauss rifle. John took it from her and gave her nod.

"John, Halsey said to keep them alive. So no kill shots. Marines already loaded their rifles with stun rouns." Kelly told her fellow Spartan. John looked at her.

"I already took out one" John informed her. Kelly gave a small shrug.

"Oh well." She said.

"Alright lets set the rifles to stun then." John ordered. He flipped a small switch on his rifle. The rifle let out a hiss. John turned around the corner of the crate. He set his rifle and took aim. An ugly looking elite like creature, Garrus, was standing up, firing a barrage at a group of marines nearby. John took aim and shot. The shot hit Garrus dead center. Garrus flew back and onto the ground. He grunted in pain and fell unconscious immediately.

Alice swore under her breath. Another member of her team was down.

John tucked and rolled into the open line of fire. In a quick succession he unleashed four shots from his gauss rifle. One hit Liara in the side knocking her out as well as breaking a few ribs. Another hit Ashley in the leg, breaking it and knocking her unconscious. The third shit soared over Shepard's head missing her by a hair. His fourth shot slammed into Wrexs chest bruising him and throwing the Krogan off his feet.

"No!" Alice cried as she watched two more of her allies fall. She gritted her teeth. She looked up over the Warthog and took aim. She was ready to blow Johns head off. Her heart stopped. She raised a biotic force field as a gauss round raced at her slamming into the force field. She fell back from the force of the shot.

_No wonder why everyone's been knocking out after a hit like that..._ Alice thought to herself. As shook her head to clear the black sot beginning to form.

Alice slowly got back to her feet, her ribs searing with pain, which she ignored, and watched as James and Tali were knocked out quickly by Kelly's shots. Shepard cursed out loud. She heard the footsteps of Marines approaching her position. She looked over at Anakin and Wrex, the only remaining members of her team.

"Shepard I don't think its a good idea to keep this up" Anakin suggested. He hated surrendering but he knew when he was beaten. Alice gritted her teeth. Wrex slowly got back to his feet.

"I'll rip them apart!" The Krogan roared. He was very angry.

"They're mine" She hissed. She got to her feet and leaped over the warthogs. She unleashed two biotic waves, each one slamming into two group of Marines. The eight marines flew back and onto the ground hard. She unloaded her clip into the marine groups effectively kill five in total and wounding the rest. Alice spun around and charged two other marines. One marine opened fire with his rifle. She ducked under his shots, grabbed his rifle, twisted it out of her hand and brough her own rifle to his face. The marines grunted as he fell, his nose gushing blood. The other marines tried to bash her face in but Shepard ducked his attack and tackled the marine. She fell on top of him and unleashed a fury of quick pinches to his abdomen and face quickly disabling the marine.

Alice jumped up to her feet, grabbed the marines rifle and shot the marine with his own weapon. She wasn't a fan of killing humans but like Cerberus if they were the enemy then she would do it. She turned around and saw a sight that completely unnerved her. Wrex was fighting the blue armored spartan, Kelly. Kelly dodged one of Wrex punches, a punch that would've shattered the skull of any normal human. She sidestepped around him and lurched her elbow in his back. Wrex growled in pain as one of his ribs broke. He kicked at Kelly and managed to connect with her chest. However his victory was short lived. Kelly had a hold on his leg. The Spartan stepped back and with one massive swing managed to lift the Krogan and toss him towards Shepard. Shepard dove to the ground as Wrex flew over her and slammed into the wall. He grunted and his eyes closed as the unconscious embrace finally enveloped him to.

Alice got to her feet again and watched Kelly subdue Anakin with ease. She took a step towards Anakin and felt a rough metal hand on her shoulder. A very large hand.

"Look you don't..." But John wasn't allowed to finish speaking. Alice spun around a jabbed at him with a biotic blade. John barely jumped back in time to miss the blade. He sighed underneath his helmet. This girl was making it hard to be nice. Alice took a swing at his leg which he easily leaped over. A biotic blast hit him in the chest but this time he only stepped back once from the force.

"Looks like those blasts drains their energy" Cortana said referring to Alice's sudden change in breathing. She had been calm and focused but now her breath was hard and ragged. John decided he needed to end this even if it meant hurting the commander. He lunged towards her going for an obvious punch to the gut. Shepard caught on and tried to sidestep, but John had been expecting that. He followed through the motion but switched the rolls of his leg and arm. His leg swing around and hit Alice's chins. Alice fell face flat cause her to bite her lip. Blood seeping out onto her lips. She grunted and looked up. John stopped in his tracks and looked down at the Commander. Alice shit a blast at his feet. At such a close range John couldn't evade. The blast knocked the Spartan onto his knees. Alice and John looked at each other. Both quickly jumped to their feet. Alice felt her strength draining, she needed to end this fight quickly. She unleashed her full spectre training on John. She aimed hard punches at all of Johns weak points in his armor. John noticed Shepard's face. It was bloodied and dark circles lined her eyes, her red hair was a mess. John blocked and evaded every one of her punches with relative ease. Her form was excellent but her attacks were weak and slow.  
John caught one of her punches and twisted her arm back. Alice screamed as she felt the strain on her arm. John pulled back his right fist and sent it flying at Alice face. Alice flew back as Johns fist connected with her face. Her nose cracked and blood began dripping out. A cut formed on her check and chin from Johns hit. She gasped for air as she rolled over onto her side. Her whole body ached. She slowly got to her knees. A foot landed on her back and pushed her back down. Alice grunted but finally gave up. It was a hopeless fight. Her vision was slowly blackening. She watched as a dozen or more, marines arrived and began to drag her teammates away.

"No..." She mumbled, before her vision finally blacked out.

* * *

Alice opened her eyes. Two pairs of hand were holding her up in front of two sliding doors. She felt something drip onto her lips. She tasted blood. She groaned at the taste.

"Look who's awake." One of the people carrying her hissed. The other said nothing. The doors slide open and revealed a large circular room. Dozens of tables, computers and glass walls. Halsey's command center. She was dragged roughly into the room. A metal chair was on the side of the room. She was dragged to it and hefted into the chair. The marines carrying her tied her arms and legs to the chair. Alice noticed a woman with glasses and gray short hair stood next to a large computer. She wore a white lab coat and a pair of gray slacks. The woman turned to her and tapped her foot.

"You've cause quite a bit of trouble" Halsey said hollowly. Alice just stared at her. Even if she had the strength she wouldn't have replied to this woman. Heavy footsteps sounded behind Alice. John and Kelly walked in past the commander and over to Halsey.

"Mam" Both said with a salute.

"At ease my Spartans" Halsey replied. John glanced over at Alice.

"You couldn't have left her in at least a decent condition could you?" Halsey asked looking Alice up and down.

"She was a threat and would've continued to fight unless I disabled her" John replied heavily. Halsey nodded.

"Everyone wait outside" Halsey ordered. Everyone filled out including a spartan in dull red color, Fred, who had been standing guard. The sliding doors hissed to a close. Halsey turned around to a table near her and opened a small metal briefcase sitting on it. She pulls dour to very large needles.

"The first injection will heighten your senses making you more aware to my questions, which I'm hoping you will pay attention to." Halsey said wiggling one of the needles.

"The other will inject a serum that will slowly begin to cause a fever in your body and a small amount of pain. Over time the effects will increase and eventually it could kill you, but I have ways to ensure it doesn't. Now..." Halsey was interrupted by one word from Shepard.

"Why?"

Halsey sighed and took off her glasses. She scratched her head.

"It's nothing personal but you killed several of our marines and escaped a prison. Your technology is different and from what I know your a commander of your forces. Interesting. I wouldn't normally have done this. I would've preferred to just talk but from the way you tried to escape getting you to talk won't be easy so I am trying this method."

"You bitch..." Alice muttered. Halsey put on her glasses and looked at her.

"I could've had you drowned, burned, tormented, every bone broken in your body, I could've made you watch your team die then slowly you would. But instead I've decided only to do this. I don't think your evil. Not at all. But I need to get you to talk." Halsey replied, her voice barely portraying how sad she really was. Torment wasn't her kind of thing.

"Go ahead and try" Alice spat.

"I wish I didn't have to" Halsey said, her voice becoming hollow again. Alice cringed. She hoped she could last.

* * *

"General Grievous we have received a unknown signal from deep space. Unknown classification."

Grievous stood up and crossed his arms.

"Send a scout find out what it is." His voice roared.

"Yes sir." The droid replied. Grievous wondered what this unknown signal was. He had a good fleeing about it. Whatever it was, he felt it would help him triumph over the Republic. He grinned deviously.

* * *

Deep on CIS controlled space, in the black void where only stares could be seen flickering in the distance, over five thousand ships suddenly dropped out of the Mass Relay stream.  
The squid like forms rocketed through space. They had once been the most powerful force in their Galaxy. They had been unbeatable, but then they came and now they had to find a new home.

"This is the Catalyst. We have found a new home. Time to begin the cycle once more."

A loud boom echoed out in space.

The Reapers were here, and they wanted vengeance.

* * *

_Mam we have information that G-1305 and G-1304 have fallen..._

_Hmmmm... I knew this would happen it was only a matter of time... What about G-1306, G-1308 and G-1307?_

_None have felt the effects yet... But they're gaining ground quickly..._

_They will fall unless we intervene..._

_But the Reclaimers?_

_True... We will wait. Maybe the reclaimers can discover it. It is the only thing that can defeat them._

_But..._

_No buts. Even if they have to fight and travel a million light years, that's the only way they will win. If only my sisters lived to see this day. Well they might not have wanted to._

* * *

A/N whoo! Who can guess who it is speaking at the end?! Next chapter done! Hope you all liked it! Have a Great day and God Bless you all!


	6. Chapter 5: The Republic and The UAG

**A/N so hey guys! Sorry its taken so long! I've known what I've wanted to write for a while but I couldn't come to terms or figure out how to put it down... Anyway here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Oh again if you have questions PM me! Ill read reviews but I won't respond to them. So any questions just PM me!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Republic and The UAG**

"So that's it then?" Doctor Halsey replied looking at Shepard. Her face was covered with dry blood and Shepard could feel a bruise forming on her face where John had punched her. Halsey had been interrogating her for the past hour and all she had told her was her name, her crews names, and what they had been doing here. Halsey was getting frustrated. She wasn't fond of the idea to tormenting her but it seemed like she was going to have no choice.

Somehow Halsey had managed to remove the commanders armor. She had only taken off the commanders arm and foot protection. Alice wondered why she had only taken off those parts. For some reason she felt it very unnerving.

Shepard stared at Doctor Halsey with unforgiving cold eyes. Her lips were pursed.

"Alice look I don't want to have to torture you but I have to get this information. I need to know your military's plans. I need to know who your leader is and where your home planet is. I swear to you we're not going to attack it, we just need to know where In space we need to avoid." Halsey was going to give the good guy approach one more time. If it didn't work... Well she had a few ideas of how to break the commander.

Alice stared at her with angry eyes never once changing her facial expression. Halsey sighed and stood up form her chair.

"If that's how you want it." She walked over to the table with the briefcase and pulled out a third needle. She walked over to Shepard and pushed her head aside. Shepard's heart raced. Halsey plunged the needle into her neck and injected a cold liquid. Shepard bit her lip as the cold ran through her body. It was a relief to the fever in her body from Halsey's earlier injection. Suddenly the cold faded and the pain in her body increased ten fold. She began sweating and felt as if she was inside an oven. She groaned as sweat rolled onto her eyes. Halsey walked back to the brief case and put the needle back. She then pulled out another device. A small metal wrench with a pulsing electrical current.

Halsey made her way over to Alice and kneeled in front of one of her hands. She looked up at Alice one more time.

"Alice are you sure you don't want to tell me?" She asked softly.

"My name is Alice Shepard of the Alliance."

"So be it."

Halsey grabbed one of Shepard's fingers and pressed down.

Alice felt her finger bend and literally snap apart as the pressure increased but that was not all she felt. A small electrical jolt went through her causing even more pain to shoot through her body. Shepard felt as if she was on fire. She finally couldn't hold it in and let out a harsh scream.

"I'll kill you!" She cried as a tear rolled down her check. She stared at Halsey and bit her lip. She had to be strong. She couldn't give in.

Halsey was not a fan of torture but she knew how to get people talking so rather then ask if Alice was ready to talk she simply moved to the other finger. She grabbed a fresh finger, right in the middle of the bone and wrenched it backwards, effectively snapping the bone in half. Halsey moved to another finger.

Alice shook violently from the pain but managed to keep quiet. She panted and blinked away tears as the pain rocked her body.

"Alice?" Halsey asked sadly.

"I'll never tell you anything!" Alice spat and with that she felt another finger snap.

* * *

Obi Wan watched as his small fleet dropped out of hyper space, Master Yoda standing besides him. They dropped a good ways away from Endor just in case the UAG decided to attack before they could begin the negotiations. Obi Wan stared out the command bridge. He noticed how the UAG fleet was spread out. Hundreds of ships circled Endor while hundreds of other ships circled the planet Endor orbited. He should've figured they would've made a perimeter. He noticed the debris of his old fleet floating around in the lifeless void of space. He felt a pang of sadness but pushed it away as quickly as it came.

"Send the transmission to their fleet." Obi Wan ordered. A clone officer nodded and clicked in a few commands.

"Sent sir." The clone reported. Obi Wan nodded.

"We should head to the command room." Obi Wan suggested. Yoda nodded in agreement. The two made their way to the command room where Mace Windu and Chancellor Palpatine were awaiting them via holograms.

"How long will it take till we here from them?" Mace Windu asked with a holllow voice. Obi Wan looked down at the command table. The moon was displayed along with all known ships in the vicinity. He noticed how at least one hundred UAG ships were already forming up on the near side of the moon.

"Guessing from their formation it should be rather soon." Obi Wan replied.

"Do you really believe these barbarians will react peacefully? Last time they obliterated your fleet." The Chancellor asked with much cation. Obi Wan crossed his arms and stared at the command table.

"Last time they only attacked out of self defense. Besides we could use another ally." Obi Wan replied.

"He's right. The separatists are gaining to much support. The more allies we have the quicker we can end this war." Mace Widnu stated. Palpatine pursed his lips.

These new allies may cause me trouble... They must be destroyed... Not yet! I have to find my new apprentice... I wonder whom... The woman or the man... Palpatine shook his head and focused back on the matter at hand.

"What happens if they don't negotiate?" a female voice asked from behind Obi Wan. Obi Wan and the others, except Yoda, turned around.

"Greetings Ashoka." Yoda said with a small smile. He had known she was on the ship the whole time but he decided she was more than ready for it.

"Ashoka what are you doing here?" Mace Windu asked slightly raising his voice. The young padwan looked down at the floor.

"Well I thought you could use my help." She said looking up with a soft smile. Obi Wan shook his head.

"Just like her master." Palpatine smiled turning back to the command table.

"General Kenobi we are receiving an incoming transmission from the other fleet." A clone reported over the intercom. The Jedi glanced at one another before Obi Wan accepted the incoming transmission.

"General Kenobi." Lord Hodd nodded. His voice was sharp and cold.

"Admiral." Obi Wan replied with a respectful bow. "These are my fellow Jedi, Master Yoda, Master Windu, Pad Wan Tano, and this is Chancellor Palpatine leader of the Republic."

Hood stared at them with unmoving eyes. An awkward silence overcame them.

"I wanted to apologize for everything that happened. It wasn't my intent to attack but my commander went rogue and is being punished for his actions." Obi Wan stated.

"What is it you want General?" Hood asked calmly. He wasn't sure what to think of the Jedi's claim.

"I came back to negotiate a truce between the UAG and the Republic as well as negotiate the terms for you to release our friends" Obi Wan was honest and warm.

"Negotiate?" Another voice said as a new hologram appeared on the screen on the right of Hood. It was Admiral Paragonsky.

"You attacked our fleet and your prisoners tried to escape and managed to kill some of our men. I'm not sure how you want to negotiate." She hissed. Hood was

unfazed by her interruption. He had called the other Admirals to join him in the conference but they were currently occupied with there tasks at hand.

"Well like he said it wasn't him whom ordered the attack." Another voice argued. The hologram of Lasky appeared on the left of Hood.

"They attacked either way. They don't deserve our negotiations. In fact we should execute their prisoners." Pargonsky retaliated.

"Enough. What do you have to say General?" Hood asked only raising his voice the slightest. Obi Wan cleared his throat.

"I am sorry for our initials confrontation but again it was a rogue solider. The others were only following orders. We won't attack again and if you agree to a truce we could even send you supplies to help you rebuild your civilization."

"Of course eventually we would ask you to join the republic. " Palpatine interrupted. Obi Wan glared at him as did Master Windu. The Jedi hadn't wanted to drop all the news right away. They figured breaking it slow and easy to the UAG would have the best results.

"Join the Republic?" Hood asked looking at Obi Wan.

"Yes preferably. Some senators might eventually see the UAG as threat like the Separatists and another war is the last thing any of us would want." Obi Wan replied.

"You also want your friends released correct?" Hood asked changing the topic.

"Yes." Obi Wan replied. Hood stared at them. He wasn't sure on his choice of action. He knew they weren't ready for another war so a truce made sense but he wasn't sure about joining the Republic. He thought about the prisoners. He knew keeping them was a tactful advantage, but he didn't want to provoke this Republic. He had no idea what they were capable of or how large their military was. It wasn't the best situation but he needed to decide.

"So a truce?" Hood asked. Obi Wan smiled.

"Preferably."

* * *

In the darkness of the outer rim, laid the Reaper fleet. The fleet was dark and unmoving. The darkness around them seeming to swallow them, giving them the perfect camouflage.

The Catalyst was letting his mind run. He thought about everything that had transpired in the past five years. He knew now that organics were a serious threat much more so than he ever thought. The ones that called themselves the Flood plagued his thoughts. He had no solution for them which was why he feared them, why he had sent a delegate to sigh a truce with the organics of his galaxy. He had needed their help. Now though he needed a new solution. He needed to find one...

The Catalyst smiled as he thought of one, a solution. He needed to continue the cycle. If he could keep organics from growing smart and powerful the Reapers could keep even the Flood in check. He had figured out how the Flood worked. They assimilated their prey and all the knowledge their prey held became theirs. If he could keep organics from becoming stronger he could keep the Flood at bay. He though about the way his troops on the ground were defeated and infected. He decided that assimilating his own troops from races was a mistake. He couldn't do that without risking his own troops being infected by the Flood. He decided that the Reapers would create their own mechanical troops. Mechanical beings were immune to the Floods assimilation. He grinned. Now he only had to find a suitable planet to build his new army. He wondered if there were a any synthetics like the Geth. Ones who would join him in his glorious campaign. His mind wandered on all the possibilities. He had a ninety nine percent chance of success. He just had to create a new cycle and he would win.

An silent alarm went off. The Catalyst broke out of his thoughts and looked at the alarm. It was from the scouts that had created a perimeter around his fleet. Their sensors were detecting an anomaly heading towards them with tremendous speeds. It wasn't a mass effect field but it was detectable none the less. He frowned. He didn't want anything getting in his way and even with a fleet this size he knew he would be at a disadvantage against any native space faring species in the new Galaxy. He sighed and silently willed the Reapers to wake up.

The space around the fleet lite up partially as the Reapers came to life. One of them, Harbringer, let out a booming sound only the Reapers could here. The scouts rejoined the fleet.

Suddenly hundreds of ships fell out of hyperspace. Their designs were sleek and dark. The Catalyst immediately ordered the Reapers to scan the ships. He wanted to know what they were capable of.

The ships turned towards the Reaper fleet, a lead ship moving a little closer than the rest. The lead ship was slimmer then the rest, a large spire with a command bridge on top sticking out from the ship. The Catalyst sensed an incoming transmission.

He quickly ran several diagnostics to make sure the signal wasn't encoded with a virus before connecting to the transmission. He allowed himself to be projected through a hologram on the enemy's command bridge. He broadcasted the signal to the Reaper fleet. He looked around the enemy's command bridge. He noticed the dark metal layout and the great amount of machines working at the stations. Several organics also manned the bridge but their numbers paled in comparison to the machines. He grinned inwardly. It was a mistake that could easily be corrected and one fact that could help him succeed.

A large machine moved in front of him. He wore a cape and his metallic make up had a pale color to it. He stood with a hunched back and let out a small cough. The Catalyst immediately figured out what he was. An organic whom had managed to turn himself into a synthetic, a machine. He wondered if it would be a problem to his plans.

"Greetings. I am General Grievous of the Separatist Alliance. You have entered with our territory without permission. I will ask only once, why are you here?" The machine named Grievous asked deviously. The Catalyst didn't understand why he was seemingly threating them. They had far more ships.

"Greetings. I am the Catalyst. Leader and controller of the Reapers, a synthetic peace keeping force."

An alarm went off.

Suddenly several thousand ships dropped out of hyperspace right behind the Reaper fleet. The Catalyst felt a slight itch of irritation. They had managed to sneak up on him. No wonder this General was confident in threating him.

_Impressive... _He thought.

"Now General we are here to start a new cycle. One where organics never rise to power." The Catalyst said informing General Grievous, leaving out the part about the Flood. He didn't want these natives panicking.

General Grievous quickly thought about what this new entity had stated. organics reminded him specifically of one faction. The Republic. He knew the Separatists controlling parties were organic but the majority of the army was not, and there was a part of the controlling parties that were machines. He wondered what this Catalyst would try. He wondered what he planned for these Organics.

"Why do wish to be rid of organics? They may be weak and foolish but they can be good puppets." Grievous stated.

The Catalyst though about the Illusive man. He was a good instrument.

"True, but all strife begins with organics. With synthetics in control there will be no war. No more blood shed. No more destruction." The Catalyst thought this would be a good future. One where the Flood would be powerless.

"So you wish to rule the Galaxy?" Grievous asked.

The Catalyst thought for a brief moment.

"No not rule. We simply wish to... to keep it in check so to speak." He replied warmly.

"I'm check? Hmmm... You see my... Superiors are mostly what you call organic. They have created this army of machines to free themselves of the Tyranny called the Republic, a mostly organic controlled civilization and military. Why should I let you have all the glory of defeating the Republic while it is my duty to destroy them?" Grievous asked.

"I never said for us to destroy them... I'm am simply offering that we... Aid you in your mission, once this Republic is gone, your Separatists will rule the galaxy." The Catalyst informed.

"What about your hatred for organics?" Grievous asked.

"We will let you decide on how to deal with the organics of the Separatists. So long as you keep the organics that are the Republic in check."

_And So long as you pay your dues to us... Just because your part machine doesn't mean you won't turn... I've seen it happen... I will not have you rebel against us just like the Geth did... The cycle must continue..._ The Catalyst grinned inwardly at his own thoughts. How clever he was.

"Hmmmmm well we shall see about an... Alliance between us." Grievous would've smiled if he could.

"When the times comes You and your Reapers can join us and attack the Republic. Together we can defeat them easily." Grievous said turning away from the hologram.

The Catalyst thought for a moment.

"Your idea is logical. We can do that and afterwards you will have control of the Galaxy. On one condition, you must never allow organics to rise to power." _And if you do it will be your undoing..._ The Catalyst finished the last part in his head. Grievous thought about it. The Catalyst made a good offer. A future with him and the Separatists in control ... With no Republic? It was a future he liked, but one question plauged him.

"But what will you do once we win?" The general asked curiously.

"Simple... We will reside outside the Galaxy and return whenever you need use." _Or if you fail to keep the organics in check..._

Before Grievous could respond a droid spoke up.

"General we have detected a Republic fleet within Separatist controlled space." The droids voice was cold and lifeless.

"Maybe you will get your chance to help us sooner than expected..." Grievous said turning to the droid with a grin.

* * *

Shepard blinked away her tears and the black spots that clouded her vision. Her face was dark with dried blood and bruises. She felt the searing pain in her arm. She looked at her arm and saw the burn marks from the branding iron. She bit her lip to keep from crying. Halsey had broken all her fingers, had stuck a branding iron on her arms and legs, and had rapidly poured boiling water over her feet. Shepard wasn't sure if she had ever faced so much pain In such a short time. She couldn't tell how long she had been tormented. It seemed like days but she knew it had only been a few hours at most.

Alice looked over towards Halsey. Halsey was talking to a hologram on the large holotable. She couldn't tell what they were saying but the Doctor looked rather upset. The hologram disappeared and Halsey walked over to her. Alice heard the doors open. She could hear footsteps. The Spartan in green armor walked into view. Halsey told the Spartan something. The Spartan moved towards Shepard. The Spartan grabbed the ropes around Shepard's arms and legs and untied her. The Spartan grabbed her and hefted her to her feet. Shepard fell back to the ground. She didn't have the strength to stand. The Spartan knelt down next to her and scoped her up in his arms. Shepard let her head fall against the cold armor. She was happy to just finally rest for a second.

* * *

John carried Shepard out of Halsey's command center, down the stairs, and to the ground floor of the base. Several Warthogs were lined up at the bottom of the spire. Four weapon warthogs with LAG's and two passenger warthogs. John looked down at Shepard. He almost felt bad for her, but she had tried to kill him and managed to kill several marines. He shrugged away whatever emotion he felt at the situation. He carried Shepard towards the passenger Warthog and laid her in one of the seats next to Garrus and Anakin.

* * *

Shepard was barely able to make out her half of her friends in the passenger warthog around her, the other half in the other hog.

"Shepard?!" Anakin asked frantically. He noticed the burn marks on her feet and arms as well as the sickly formation of her fingers. He noticed how her face was bruising and covered with dried blood from her fight with John. He felt his stomach twist. He could only imagine what they had done to her.

"Hey guys." Shepard replied weakly.

"By the spirits what did they do to you?" Garrus mumbled as he looked over her. Shepard closed her eyes and leaned against the seat.

* * *

John listened to the short conversation between the commander and her friends.

"John you've been paying a lot of attention to that Commander." Cortanna asked suspiciously.

"Cortana she tried to kill me." John replied.

"True..." Cortana responded.

John walked into the passenger seat of one if the machine gun warthogs. Kelly was driving and Linda on the gun. Fred stayed behind to protect Halsey. Kelly gunned the engine and then the convoy was off.

They passed by barracks, armories, vehicles, soldiers, mess halls and various other military buildings. John watched everything fly by. He stared up at the sky and saw the ships in low orbit, pelicans flying back and forth from the ships to the surface of the moon. John wondered where the UAG was going to set up the ship yards and the civilian camps. The base wasn't big enough for everything. Finally they reached the front gate and the soldiers guarding it opened up the metal doors.

"So what exactly is happening?" Kelly asked as the Warthogs drove through gates, out of the base and into the surrounding forest.

"Halsey has informed us, that Admiral Hood and the others have agreed to let the prisoners go." Cortana said over the intercom.

"Let them go? To whom?" Kelly asked.

"Whoever attacked earlier. Apparently they returned seeking peace." Cortana said again.

"Think we should let them go?" Kelly asked.

"Hmm well tactically its not the most sound idea but either way we are in no position to fight a war. However it is safer to make peace right now while this Republic is willing to make peace." Cortana stated.

Kelly nodded. It made sense to release the prisoners.

"So how far out are they meeting us?" She asked.

"Not to far. In a clearing only a few clicks away." John was the one who answered this time. It was the same clearing Shepard had originally landed in. Kelly nodded as silence took over, her questions all answered.

"You should talk more. I think the others like it when you talk." Cortana told John over his internal speakers.

"I don't talk." John said shortly.

"John you need to. Its a different world now."

"How is it different?"

"The Floods gone. The wars over. The Covenant aren't our enemy's."

"Cortana."

"Yes?"

"Their is always war."

"You really have a negative way at looking at things don't you?"

John shrugged only the slightest.

"I try." He joked even though his voice was still monotone. Cortana laughed.

"At least you have your jokes."

They were quiet for a few moments before Cortana spoke up again.

"John?" She asked softly.

"Yes?" He replied with an equally soft voice.

"You should joke more often."

"No."

* * *

John stepped out of the warthog. They had reached the clearing and the Republics recovery party. He gripped his gauss rifle tighter. He could feel the tension. Kelly stepped up next to him holding out an Assault rifle.

"Well they seem friendly enough." Kelly said with a great amount of doubt edged in her voice. John nodded.

"Keep an eye on them. We shoot only if they do." John ordered over his comm channel. He received green lights from his fellow Spartans. He scanned the enemy party, well what he labeled as an enemy. Several strange looking gunships or drop ships. He wasn't sure due to their heavy payload. The ships were white with dull red. They had wings and two doors that slide open on the sides to let out their occupants. Several men stood around the ships holding large black rifles. Their armor was white and blue. A few had red rather than blue. A few others weren't men at all. They were large ape like creatures, not like the brutes though. They were calm and held crossbow looking weapons. The ones that caught his attention however were two figures clad in robes. One was small and green, and very old. The other tall and human with a full beard. He wondered why they dressed in such ridiculous attire. It provided them no protection at all.

John heard the marines unloading the prisoners. He noticed Kelly turned to watch them. Something suddenly unnerved him. He couldn't tell what, but a cold presence washed over the area. He suddenly put every ounce of his focus into his senses. He needed to be ready for anything.

* * *

Shepard limped forward barely able to support her weight even with her arms wrapped around Garrus and Anakin. Her crew slowly made their way to the Republic party. Her vision was still blurred. She was able to let out a small smile when she made out the Republic gunships and all the clones. She was even happier when she saw Obi Wan and Yoda with them. She then wondered about her ship. She hoped it was ok.

"We'll at least were leaving." Ashley Williams said letting out a sigh of relief. All of Shepard's crew had bruises or broken bones but none were as bad as her.

"Good lord..." Obi Wan said when he saw her. He quickly walked towards her as the Normandy crew made it to the Republic party.

"What did they do to you?" Obi Wan asked looking Shepard over.

"Oh you know..." She shrugged. Obi Wan only sighed, not sharing her humor.

"We need to get you to a hospital immediately." Obi Wan said hurriedly as the group quickened pace to the nearest Republic gunships.

"I've been worse." Shepard replied with small chuckle. The group slowly piled onto the nearest transport, Shepard being strapped into a chair as a clone medic applied basic medical care to her burns and broken fingers. Obi Wan was next to her. He looked around with a confused look on his face.

"Wait here." He said in a worried tone to Shepard. Alice gave him a confused look before he left the gunship.

"Something's not right." Anakin replied with scrunched eyebrows. He abruptly walked out of the gunship. Shepard felt off. A cold presence filed the air around her. She looked around at her crew. By their looks of suspicion and their nervous movements, movements only her or a Spartan could ever even register, they sensed it too. Shepard's heart began to race.

_What's going on?_

* * *

It was a dull green but green none the less. He would never forget that armor. The way he fought like a demon. Obi Wan shook his head only the slightest. It had only been a dream. He needed to tread carefully. Finally Obi Wan began to make his way towards the Spartan and the UAG company.

"General?" A clone called out walking after him.

"I'll be fine. Watch their group. Master Yoda?" Obi Wan said looking past the clone towards the small Jedi. Yoda nodded. He didn't know what was wrong with Obi Wan but he knew he needed to let him speak his mind even if it was to the enemy.

Yoda continued to watch Obi Wan walk towards the UAG group, he noticed them raise their weapons and he felt the clones do the same. He saw the man in green armor walked towards Obi Wan. Yoda could tell he was tense. Yoda could tell that Obi Wan would need to tread carefully with this one. Yoda stopped dead in his thoughts. He felt a coldness. One completely different than the dark side. He felt the force suddenly retreat. The Force seemed afraid of the cold. Yoda shivered at what he felt.

* * *

"He feels it too." John said to Cortana as he stepped towards the man approaching them. He was looking last the man and towards the small green figure. He noticed Yoda close his eyes and focus.

"You too?" Cortana asked John. John nodded to confirm her suspicions.

"What is it?" John asked. Cortana let a few milliseconds pass by as she processed all her known information. There was only one time she ever fleet such a coldness but this time it was different, it was everywhere.

"I'm not sure... All I know os that this is not a natural cold..." Cortana informed. John eyed the green man. He could tell this being was old. Very old.

"How old do you think he is?" Cortana asked only a few feet from Obi Wan. Her voice a mix of seriousness, curiosity and her sarcasm.

"Be nice." John scolded.

"So I have to be nice but you don't have to talk?"

John didn't respond. He stopped two feet from Obi Wan and looked down at the being.

Obi Wan greeted him with a warm smile despite the Spartans intimidating presence.

"Greetings." Obi Wan said warmly.

"Hello." John said uncomfortably, he wasn't used to small talk.

"My name is Obi Wan Kenobi. Member of the Jedi Council and General of the Republic armed forces." Obi Wan said with a smile.

"Sierra 117 of the United Nations Space Command Special forces." John replied with a cold voice.

"United Nations Space command? What is that?" Obi Wan questioned.

"A branch of the United Alliance of the Galaxy." Cortana informed over Johns external speakers.

"Ah you have a computer with you?" Obi Wan asked confused.

"Yes. My name is Cortana. Artificial Intelligence of the United Nations Space Command." Cortana replied with a dash of annoyance in her voice.

" A pleasure to meet you Cortana. Now Sierra 117, I have seen you before. Now don't think I'm strange but I've seen you in a dream. A dark dream." Obi Wan's face suddenly became dark and serious. John didn't like the change. He felt on edge.

"A dream?" Cortana asked slowly.

"Yes... It was very dark... Commander Shepard, your prisoner, was also there." Obi Wan said looking back at the gunship with the commander. He looked back at John. He was unsure what else to say to convince this stranger.

"Well... How dark was it?" Cortana asked. Obi Wan thought for a moment.

"There is a phrase... One that this monster spoke to me... One I will never forget." Obi Wan crossed his arms and starched his beard. Anyone would've thought it was just a normal scratch, but John and Cortana could tell the difference. It was one of uncertainty. One of an unknown fear.

"What was the phrase?" John asked. Obi Wan looked him dead in the eye despite Johns golden visor.

"I am the monument to all your sins." Obi Wan replied.

* * *

Cone trooper 1754 first name Frank felt the sweat dripping down his face behind his helmet.

He felt a presence against his own. A mind within his mind.

_They must be stopped or our galaxy will fall... We will perish..._

_But the Jedi will inprison me for this... It is treason!_

_No... They will understand... Kill them. The one in green. He must be stopped. They are evil you can feel it._

_How do I know your not evil?_

_Because I am you..._

Frank tensed up. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't let the galaxy fall just because of the newcomers. He had to do something. He had lost a friend to a couple of bandits because he hadn't acted quick enough.

Frank clenched his jaw. He wouldn't let that happen again.

Frank slowly raised his rifle.

"Frank what are you doing?" A clone major asked. The major looked at him curiously wondering what his solider was doing.

"For the Republic." The clone cried softly.

And he fired.

* * *

John saw the blast of blue a split second before it reached him. He quickly ducked barely avoiding the blast.

He raised his rifle at Obi Wan.

"Open fire!" John yelled at the top of his lungs. Several blue bolts of energy flew by him forcing him to duck and roll. He heard Assault rifles, chain guns and gauss rifles opening fire at the enemy.

He got to his feet and noticed Obi Wan had drawn a strange looking energy sword, his light saber.

He watched as Obi Wan expertly blocked several bullets and a few gauss Rifle shots.

He was impressed at how fast the Jedi moved.

The clones returned fire. Their blue blasts killing two marines with the first dozen or so shots. Marines dive to the ground or behind Warthogs as they tried to avoid the clones boasters. Linda opened fire with the Warthogs gun. The chain gun tore apart three clones, the heavy rounds proving to be too much for their armor.

Kelly rolled to avoid several blaster shots. She looked at the enemy group. Several of the prisoners had opened fire with fallen clone guns, namely Garrus, Ashley and Liara.

John charged towards Obi Wan at full speed. He unloaded several shots of the Gauss Rifle which the Jedi countered effortlessly. John reached the Jedi and spun around him. He turned only to watch his Gauss Rifle geet sliced in half. John side stepped another blow from Obi Wan, tossed his useless gun and drew his combat knife. He glared at Obi Wan.

"John be careful." Cortana warned

"I'm always careful." He replied.

* * *

Count Dooku walked out of the command room. He had been watching Grievous's encounter with the Catalyst. Grievous had contacted him minutes before their conversation and had left Dooku on so he could listen in on the conversation.

Dooku had heard the Catalyst and knew better than to trust him. He smiled as he thought about it. They could use these Reapers and if he destroyed the Catalyst then they would control the Reapers.

Dooku walked into his personal chambers on Utapu, and walked over to a holotable. He pressed on and a hooded figure appeared before him as a hologram.

"My master we have a new ally."

* * *

_Your friends are dead... You have lost once... And now you have failed to defend Midgard once more._

_Liar! I would've have sensed if Midgard was in danger!_

_Ha ha ha ha... I have become more powerful then you. I can blind you. I can destroy you._

_Impossible! By Asgard you shall fall beast! Midgard will never fall again!_

_Oh but it has! Two Have fallen!_

_Two?... But that is impossible... There are only nine... Asgard would've sensed the fall of Midgard!_

_Haha Asgard cannot sense it because you believe Asgard is another Realm! It is not... It is a false place! For Asgard like Midgard is just another world! Another home for life. For the sentient. Sentients with powers... Oh how Asgard the one place they managed to save... The one world they saved... Has failed to defeat me... How disappointing... But They failed to defeat me! What chance do you think you have?!_

_I shall defeat you! I shall for her! For my friends! For the Knight! The Solider! The Spy! the Beast! I will defeat you!_

_You cannot! Now Perish!_

_FOR ASGARD!_

* * *

_Mam we believe... The world has fallen..._

_No... No no no! Not yet! Its too soon! They made sure the place was hidden!_

_I'm sorry mam... But they are spreading... His power is getting so strong... I can feel it in the air..._

_Stop. We still have time. The Reclaimers. They have time._

_Mam the odds of their success are only 3.2682019 percent... We can't leave the chance to them._

_They are the only ones who can do it._

_So can we mam._

_We cannot... We are not the holders of the mantle._

_Mam with all due respect the mantle is a misguided idea._

_Its not just because of the mantle... Its because the technology left by them is only accessible by the Reclaimers. We cannot touch it..._

_Why not?_

_Because the last time we tried we freed him... _

_But he was destroyed! the Diadact defeated him!_

_Only in the flesh... His mind was stronger than we predicted... The last time we freed him... We caused this... We caused The End of Times._

* * *

**Please review! Thanks for reading and God Bless!**


End file.
